


No Doubt

by 4captains



Series: No Doubt, No Question, No Fear [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Omega Steve, Other, Pregnancy, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4captains/pseuds/4captains
Summary: Disabled omega Steve Rogers is an employee at a bookstore and cafe run by Omega Clint Barton and Alpha Natasha Romanoff, longtime friends of his. He does deliveries to an assembly shop of Tony Stark's, where prototypes are assembled and improvements are made. This is where he meets strong and capable alpha Bucky Barnes, whose scent is overwhelming...and who feels the same way about Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 2019. The place was New York City, and the time was 8 o'clock in the morning. 

Steven Grant Rogers had just begun his time at Barton and Romanoff’s Bookstore and Coffee Cafe. He was a young omega of 19, living in a tough situation. He'd shut down in the last year; he had PTSD from a bad situation with an alpha, and had shut everyone out. His two friends, Natasha and Clint, had turned up at his door with a coffee maker. They were all kind of stunned at how bare the apartment was, with its yellowed wallpaper and few unpacked belongings. Natasha and Clint were best friends and bondmates, about 8 years older than Steve. They'd met Steve when he was 16, and first out on his own after his mother had passed. They'd sort of taken him under their wing, mostly against the will of Steve's pride those years ago. It took some convincing and some reassurance that it wasn't a pity party. They actually needed the help. Steve eventually agreed to come work at the cafe. His job was to shelve books and do a few deliveries a week.

Steve was disabled. He had to wear a set of glasses at all times, and was hard of hearing in both ears. The hearing aids gave that away. He couldn't put on the weight that he needed. He had resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't likely to find a bondmate; he wasn't the best stock, and his heart just wasn't in settling. He wanted to feel deep interest and love, and as most Alphas didn't care for him the moment they saw him...he had essentially given up. It was the only thing he'd ever properly given up on, and not pulled out of. He was a tough little shit, which is why on his first day, he took a donut and coffee delivery to one of Stark Industries’ assembly shops. It was about a mile and a half down the road. The coffee was heavy as shit in its large, insulated container, but Steve stuck it out stubbornly. Sure, he got looks. But he didn't much care. He was used to being stared at, so this didn’t bug him.

He walked straight into the shop and (still holding the coffee and donuts) skimmed the area for the sight of the engineer that Natasha and Clint had described. Tony Stark.

The problem was that Steve didn't see him. He saw strong men, plenty of women, almost all alphas. They were working on cars, engines, motorcycles..and that was just what Steve recognized. There were prototypes of inventions that were more complex than he could imagine. The idea of this shop was for Stark to oversee the assembly of some of his work, and get extra pairs of hands on it. Some of the people there stuck strictly to car and motorcycle upgrades. A select few chosen by Stark worked on more complex projects. There was a liberal amount of grease and sweat on most of the workers, but you could tell those who worked on specialized projects because they looked cleaner. Steve caught some of the workers’ eyes, but ignored them...some were sneering, a few looked curious. Most looked eager for the coffee and donuts sent from the cafe. Steve had been told there were regular deliveries here, which was great for business. He didn’t see the one described to him, Stark himself. But he did see an alpha approaching.

Bucky was 22 years old, and had presented when he was thirteen as an alpha. He had moved out of his family home when he was fifteen, though not because he'd been forced out. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes loved him, and he loved them, and his siblings. That being said, money had been an issue. Money and space. Therefore, instead of his two sisters sharing their room, Bucky had moved out so they could each have one. Besides, he hadn't moved out on the streets or anything; he'd moved in with Tony. 

Tony and Bucky had known each other since they were both seven, and they had always been tight. Tony was a beta, and the two of them got along famously. Tony, who had lost his family when he was just a teenager, had needed someone to live with him because he'd been depressed and lonely. Bucky had moved in with him and things had been great. 

When they got a little older, Tony had told Bucky to help him construct another structure on his land, which he had. It was what Tony had called a small house, though it was a ridiculous two floors kind of villa and Tony had given it to Bucky. Bucky had tried to say no, but Tony had said either Bucky lived there, or Tony would forever pay his rent. So Bucky had just said… 

“Fine.”

It wasn't as if they lived together, though they lived on the same property. To be honest, Bucky barely even saw the main house from his place. He had privacy AND a pool. He liked where he lived. 

Bucky also worked in Stark’s assembly area. He worked the specialized projects AND the vehicles, as he was somewhat in charge. This was ridiculous to Bucky because he had no degree, only experience... but he essentially made his own hours, so he was happy.

Today he was in his favorite spot: Underneath a really fancy looking car that was clearly under construction. 

Tony had been grinning when he saw the tiny omega, and kicked Bucky's shoe before slipping off. Bucky had pulled out from under the car, oil stain on his chin. "What?" But the beta was gone.

The alpha realized what had been indicated and had jumped up to head over to the delivery guy. That was when Steve saw him.

Bucky let out a cheerful whoop, clapping his hands. One metal, one normal, as he grinned widely. He was damn excited for the food and drink "C'me on over here sugar and I'll get ya the money." He says with a wide smile, motioning Steve over to himself, while digging in his pockets for his wallet.

Steve headed over. He looked up at Bucky, taking in his scent curiously. He told Bucky the total, still holding everything (and it was through sheer force of will that his arms didn't shake.) He didn't seem to want to chat much; it was nothing personal...he just wasn’t chatty to strangers, especially alphas.

"I'm Bucky." the kind alpha says conversationally. This omega is fucking cute; Bucky just wanted to wrap him in a blanket and give him the world. He didn't get that impulse a lot. "Ya do deliveries in this area often?" He asks, counting out the money and adding a generous tip. Generous for Bucky meant a hundred bucks in tip alone (this job paid damn well). He hands it over with a cute smile, swapping for the coffee and donuts. At least he hopes the smile is cute and not...creepy.

Steve was trying not to be too distracted by that insistent, intense scent that was filling his nose and mouth. Instead he said "Pleased to meet you. Steve Rogers" He handed over the food and coffee, and accepted the money. He was...startled by the tip, to say the least. This would be enough to get him groceries for a week or two. Steve's blond hair was falling a little into his eyes; the smile was breathtaking, and Steve's interest increased. It was possible the alpha could scent it, but Steve hoped it wasn't too obvious. He was undeniably grateful for the tip, but felt it'd be rude to directly address it. He smiled, and while it was friendly, it was also pretty reserved. “Steve Rogers” he repeated, barely remembering what to say. “I just got the job at the bookstore and cafe, so this is a first for me.”

Bucky smiles widely. Man, he wanted to ask Steve out... but that wouldn't be appropriate. In fact, it would be downright alarming. BUT he was going to order again tomorrow, maybe talk a little more... maybe then? "Well, thank you for the food." said Bucky with a little laugh. "Did ya really walk all this way? D'ya want a ride back or somethin'?" He immediately regretted the offer. How fucking inappropriate! Smooth Barnes.

No. That was a big no. An alpha offering him a ride home? Being in an enclosed space surrounded by that scent would mean there was no escaping Steve's instinctive interest. Aside from that, Steve's past made trusting strange alphas difficult. "Thanks, but I prefer to walk. I appreciate it, though.” He shrugged his narrow shoulders. “I’ll...see you later?” he said tentatively.

That scent. Steve Rogers’ scent was everything, liked baked goods and clean linen. It was perfect. And had Bucky imagined the interest in it?

Bucky practically melted “Yeah...see ya.” That was way too delayed. He watched Steve go. Bucky is probably making puppy heart eyes after Steve, barely not even registering what he'd said. He was so going to get fat from how much he was going to order from there from now on... 

It would be worth it, that omega was just adorable. 

"Someone's got a crush." Says Tony unexpectedly from behind him with a cheeky grin. Bucky knew he was in too deep when he actually WHINES. God. This was somewhere between being an absolute nightmare...and a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to the shop with a new delivery. A date is planned, despite complications in the omegas health. Bucky and Steve start to realize what they both want, despite the fact that they barely know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG NOTE: I know jack shit about sign language, so I just tried to indicate how clumsy Bucky is at it, and that he's trying. I apologize for any (likely, all) incorrect ideas.

Steve had been distracted the rest of the day, but still managed to do his job. He wanted to make a good first impression, but Clint and Natasha could both tell from his scent that someone had caught his eye. They wondered if that person was interested in Steve. Clint especially was always trying to convince Steve how worth it he was, and that there'd be someone out there for him. Steve didn't really believe him.

Now he wished it were true.

Bucky’s interest was more intense than he’d ever experienced before. He had never met someone he liked so much, partially on scent, but largely on the way the omega carried himself. Bucky just HAD to see more of Steve. So...the very next day, the alpha made another order. He was so excited that he barely got half a job done. He smelled eager and hopeful, and he only got it down because Tony had the good sense to douse him with a misty spray of scent neutralizers . He still smells, but less strongly. Hopefully he wouldn’t scare Steve off.

When the order came in, it was Steve who put everything together. This time, Clint gave him a large cart to put everything in. The walk seemed to take no time at all, and Steve wished he'd had the sense to use some scent neutralizers, but he'd figured he had more control than this. One thing he kept thinking about was Bucky's metal arm. It was so damn beautiful, and Steve wanted to touch it for reasons he couldn't explain. Maybe to prove that something so lovely was real? He didn't know. As he went into the garage, he looked around hopefully for Bucky...praying that Tony wouldn't come over this time to pay.

To his relief, it was Bucky again, and he didn't even have oil in his face! On his clothes, sure! But not on his face, which was a step up. Steve was amazed that Bucky practically lit up like a Christmas Tree when he saw the omega. The alpha waved at him from the car project he should’ve finished by now.

"Hello cutie." Bucky cheerfully greeted as soon as Steve was within range. "D'ya ever think 'bout gettin' one of those electric bikes? Or a moped? I mean, to make shit more effective?" Also, it wasn't totally safe to wander about when you were an omega. Bucky had gotten each of his sisters a moped. They were fast and his siblings didn't have to wait anywhere for a ride.

Cutie. For others, it'd be a punchable offense. But Steve knew he was smitten because he loved Bucky calling him that. He looked equal parts stubborn and shy as he took in the expression on Bucky's face, and tried to focus on more than his scent. It was hard when all his brain was saying was BuckyAlphaBucky…

Steve responded in a slightly delayed fashion. "I've thought about it, but it's not high on my priority list after bills" he admitted, as he started pulling the donuts and coffee from the cart.

"We have a couple older models that'll just go to scrap, if y'd like one." Bucky said with a little shrug, hoping he wasn’t coming off as too pushy... or again, creepy. Because honestly, he didn't want that, but he also liked to make sure people were safe, especially cute omegas. 

Bucky quickly and easily pulled his money out. He gave another big tip like the day before and held it out to Steve with a wide smile. If he'd had a tail, it would’ve been wagging. For now, he was just hoping his scent wasn't giving him away TOO much.

Steve was kind of starting to get suspicious of this kindness from a stranger. He had hearing aids in and visible, he had glasses and was scrawny as hell. He must be misinterpreting this scent. "I appreciate it" he said about the mopeds in a joking tone "But uh, if you keep tipping me like this, I'll get one new in a few weeks." 

Bucky chuckles and nods, "A'right, if ya change ya mind though, lemme know an' I'll set ya up." Bucky says with a little nod. They really did have a few older models standing about. Not that they'd scrap them or anything, but people didn't really buy them. People wanted the newest and fanciest.

Steve shrugged "Really, thanks though. Do you...plan on ordering from us more?" he asked, doing his best not to sound hopeful.

"I mean, a guy's godda eat, y'kno?" Bucky said sweetly. "So, unless y'll lemme ask y'out for lunch, yeah." Bucky nodded and then gave a little laugh and a shake of his head. "Don't feel pressured though, I ain't gonna be offended by ya turnin' me down. Trust me, got two omega younger sisters, I know the struggle." 

Because it was a struggle for an omega to know when an alpha was actually a good one or a bad one. All alphas had the potential to blow up, being assholes who stalked and took liberties. You never knew who would do that, and who was as genuine as they seemed. Bucky'd driven off a few bad ones from his sisters. A strong alpha parent, sibling, or close friend was pretty much the only way to get rid of unwanted alphas.

Steve had heard that alphas sometimes gave the “I won’t be offended” line, and then when an omega refused...they were VERY offended. But Bucky seemed and smelled sincere. And there was the fact that Steve was deeply interested in and attracted to him. The only reason Steve hesitated was because of his history, and he didn’t hesitate long. He agreed to lunch and asked “When exactly did you have in mind?” He was trying to not sound too intensely eager. He wanted to seem calm and aloof. He was sure it wasn’t working well.

"Well, I usually eat anythin'." There's a laugh in Bucky’s voice, so happy Steve had said yes that he was nearly bouncing. "What do ya like? Pizza? Thai? Italian? Subways? Uhh sushi?" 

Bucky was really fine with anything as long as he got food. He wasn't even a little picky, not even after having lived with Tony for around five years. Now THERE was a picky eater. But if Steve had a preference, they'd just go there.

Steve was astounded at how excited this alpha was to be around him. He was starting to worry that this might be some kind of trick; if it were, he was confident he could get a shot or two in. At the same time, Bucky seemed so genuinely and innocently excited. “Sushi would be great!” he responded, a grin creeping over his face. He couldn’t help it.

"Sushi it is then. Would you like to go today? Or tomorrow? I know a great place." Bucky felt like he was definitely coming on too strong, but his alpha brain was practically sobbing at finding someone he liked so much. The hole in the wall he wanted to take Steve to for dinner was his favorite place, not fancy by any means. Bucky had happened upon it purely by accident. That being said, they were authentic and always made the best sushi, so Bucky often went there. The restaurant was also really cozy, small, so you felt comfortably at home.

Steve was still more surprised at how soon Bucky wanted to go out with him. He wasn't even sure this was the beginning of a courtship, but it sure seemed like it. He'd have to ask Nat and Clint how theirs had begun. He'd asked before, but maybe now he had a point of reference. The thing that was starting to worry him was that his hearing aids were starting to crackle slightly; were they both low on battery at the same time? He caught most of the question, enough to respond. "Tomorrow" he said, trying to prevent his scent from intermingling eagerness and worry. Both of those things were not to be projected to a potential...what? Potential something. Friend. Mate. Bond. Who knew? Steve reached up unconsciously to try to up the volume on his hearing aid. It went up without an issue, which made him realize that it wasn't the battery. He'd had these hearing aids for years now, and they were starting to die for good. Oh God, his hearing was going to be terrible "I'm really looking forward to seeing the place y'think is so good" he commented, hiding his fear. "I'll pass judgement as well as I can, and see what it's really li-" He suddenly cringed. A car was going up on the lifters, and his hearing aid was screeching at the noise, with the volume up.

Bucky had noticed the hearing aids of course, and he noticed how Steve reacted. He wondered if maybe it was malfunctioning; it was fully possible and Bucky didn't know how badly Steve heard. Normally, an omega with such an obvious health issue wouldn't be of interest to any alpha. But Bucky wasn't really like the other alphas. 

He reaches over, gently giving Steve's shoulder a little tap and instead uses his hands to sign. He was far from perfect, but he knew a little sign, enough to get by. "Do you sign? Is your hear help bad?" As stated, he knew only a little sign language so it wasn’t great.

As soon as Steve registered that he was being signed to, the hearing aids were turned off. He looked at the alpha signing and immediately signed back, “I know enough to get by. How did you learn?”

Abruptly his interest was painfully high. How could it not be? He had this strong, healthy alpha in front of him with an incredible scent like pine trees and coffee and a storm, all of which made his omega hindbrain preen eagerly. And then there was the fact that Bucky was just interesting in every way possible that made even the rational part of Steve feel head over heels.

“I went deaf for six months after an explosion at war. Had to communicate somehow" signs Bucky, and there is a little laugh and a shake of his head, “Long story” he explains. “Same reason I got my arm.” and then “I have battery" He obviously didn't know what was wrong with the hearing aids, but the battery life made sense.

Steve acknowledged and appreciated that Bucky had shared that part of himself. But he shook his head to the question. “I’m almost deaf in this ear” he signed “and my hearing in the other is pretty bad. The issue with the hearing aids are that they’re old; at some point they start to fail. Thank you, though. For everything.”

"No problem. Can I come and pick you up at 12?" He asks, hoping Steve would let him pick him up, but he was fine if Steve wanted to walk too. "Or do you want walk? We can meet?"

Again, Steve hesitated. First of all...the alpha still wanted to go out after this? Second of all, getting in the car with an alpha he didn't properly know was a bad plan. But there was something about Bucky, particularly around the eyes, that brought a calm sense of trust to the omega. He nodded agreement and signed back “I'd like that. You can pick me up at the shop, and I'll take my break for lunch”

"See you 12. Stark industries has doctor part, and if want, I can get you number to hear doctor for a new help?" If Steve couldn't hear just because his aid was old and had gone bad, he would need a new one and Stark industries made some really good equipment. "Just say my name and they give you discount."

Steve was dense enough that he hadn't yet properly realized these were courtship behaviors. In a genuine show of gratitude, he thanked Bucky, and told him goodbye.

He went back to the shop WAY later than he should’ve, and Clint and Natasha again noticed the strength of his scent. They said nothing, but eventually Steve started to sign to them. Because Clint had a cochlear implant that he’d gotten as an adult, this was all well understood by both alpha and omega. Steve explained everything, and once he started he couldn’t stop.Clint triumphantly signed “Told you you’d find someone!” with a smirk. Steve swatted him, and the three went back to work. Not that Steve got much work done. He was daydreaming about soft eyes, a big smile, and dimples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes on his first date with Bucky, and shortly after gets new hearing aids. He has to cancel plans with Bucky as his heat hits, but things get complicated very quickly at the omega compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Bucky signing while speaking is to write articulate sentences that he's saying out loud, rather than the clumsy way he signs. I hope that makes sense!

The following day, the day of the date, Steve dressed maybe a little nicer than usual. The short-sleeved button up patterned with roses went well with the dark jeans. His apron protected the clothing from the stains that came from baking. Of course, Natasha and Clint noticed the outfit, but Steve wasn’t really talking about his excitement. He just waited impatiently for 12 to come, doing his job as well as he had for the past few days...in a slightly distracted, but effective way.

Bucky showed up at 11:50. He hadn't been able to focus at all (again) and Tony had kicked him out with a laugh. Before doing so, the genius had gone about dousing Bucky in another shower of neutralizers. This was smart thinking because Bucky was smelling like childishly eager alpha. He was terrified that the strength of his scent (which had always been unusually powerful) would upset Steve.

The car he arrived in was a nice newer model, practical rather than sporty. The back held a lot of junk in it that a teenager would cause thanks to his omega sisters. Bucky’s own scent almost completely overwhelmed their lingering one, which was good. Smelling other omegas might put Steve off. 

At 11:54, Bucky mentally declared it close enough to get out of the car and walk over to the cafe. He was nervous and excited all at once as he stepped through the door, hearing a bell chime and scanning for Steve. He was worried when he couldn't find him, so he walked up to the counter. "Hi, uh, is Steve here?" He asks, hoping his smile isn't as revealing as it feels. Just the name made him go pink with excitement.

Natasha Romanoff looked up and narrowed her eyes at her. "Bucky, is it? Mm, I assume so considering how much he talks about you.” she tapped her foot lightly on the ground. “We really should discuss-”  
"Bucky!” exclaimed a slightly too loud voice. Steve had just stepped from the back, his apron covered in flour and sugar and a tray of cakes in his hands. Setting rhe cakes aside, Steve smiled sheepishly at Bucky, forgetting to take off his apron in his hurry to try to get him away from Natasha's big mouth. He suspected whatever he hadn’t heard wasn’t good. He smelled embarrassed and excited as he greeted Bucky, extending a hand to touch the alpha's organic arm.

Bucky liked what the redhead had said though! Did the omega really talk about him? Maybe he was interested even if he wasn't doing a whole lot to show it? Omegas did have to be a lot more careful after all. Bucky just smiled wide at Steve and holds his arms out for a hug, and when he gets it, he feels like bouncing again. He is somewhat covered in white dust now, due to the apron, but he didn't really care. Or perhaps didn’t even notice, despite it showing clearly on his dark t-shirt and leather jacket. God, Steve smelled so good...the sweet scent of omega, as well as Steve’s natural scent, was overwhelming. He snapped out of his trance, and managed to communicate.

"Ready for sushi?" He signed and spoke.

"Ah...Steve." Natasha waved to get his attention. She reached over the counter and caught one of the strings of the apron, pulling it so it untied.  
Now very embarrassed, Steve took it off and tossed it to the redhead, who caught it and rolled her eyes.

"I'm ready now" he signed. Immediately after, he started to brush off Bucky's front, trying to get the sugar and flour off. It was partially an excuse to be close again, and the expression on Steve's face was of focused interest.

Bucky actually gave up a laugh and playfully ruffled Steve's hair a little. “You met me with motor oil all over his face” He signed and spoke. The sign was much more clumsy than the speech, but it helped to say things out loud. “A little bit of baking stuff won’t kill me.”

Steve laughed, his blue eyes sparkling happily. The attention was so refreshing, especially from Bucky.

"Can I ask when you plan on going to the doc?” asked Bucky as they started out the door. He decided he would sign and talk, because even if his signing was still pretty bad, it helped a little.

"I was planning on tomorrow morning" responded Steve. He was still deeply embarrassed that this was necessary, but the reassuring expression on Bucky’s face reminded him that there was no need for shame. Still. How was he supposed to feel about showing his disability so clearly to the alpha? The fact was that disabled omegas almost never got mates. Some of them were fortunate enough to have lifelong friends who fell in love with them anyway. Others had such an appealing scent that it was very possible to ignore their...shortcomings. In Steve's opinion, he had none of those things. He wanted to know why this alpha seemed so interested. But he knew he couldn't ask without spoiling their day.

Bucky smiles widely and just makes a thumbs up. "Let's go then! I bet you will love it." They reached Bucky’s car, and he held the car door open. It wasn’t far, just ten minutes or so, but it was easier to drive than walk anyway. "Sorry about the mess. My sisters aren't great at cleaning." It was Bucky’s turn to be embarrassed. He wasn’t what you’d call an organized guy.

"It’s okay! How many sisters do you have?" signed Steve; the last question before they drove. He was nervous, but he kept his chin up. The stubborn ire was very alive in him. He didn't know what to expect. He knew he smelled both worried and deeply interested, and didn’t like how much he was giving away. He didn't want to seem so desperate, but the alpha just smelled so good and in his head all he could think was buckybuckybucky.

Bucky has signed back a quick "Two" but then he was too busy driving for ten minutes to actually sign anything else. It's not until they get there and into the cozy authentic sushi place that he can finally elaborate. "My two sisters are both omegas. That's why the car has omega scent." He explains, a little slowly because he really wasn't that good with sign, but at least better than terrible! He really didn’t want Steve thinking he was some sort of player who didn’t take this seriously. Bucky was so excited his brain kind of made a few short circuits and forgot stuff. He hoped Steve believed him. "My dad is an alpha, my mama’s omega. My youngest brother is a beta." He had a bit of a big family, but they were great. They were handed menus a moment later, before the waitress left them to it.

Steve was surprised at the sheer size of Bucky's family, and signed in response "Wow, you sure have a huge family. I was an only child; my mom was the alpha, my dad the omega. We had a beta for a short time, but he passed away unexpectedly. I hardly knew him." He looked around, and changed the subject. The last thing he wanted was pity. "This place does look like it's going to have great food.

Bucky nodded understandingly, and smiled at the new subject. He could tell the beta wasn’t something Steve wanted to talk about. Bucky scooted over one of the menus for Steve. "Pick anything. I’ll pay for lunch, no complaints. I asked you out, I get to pay."

Steve didn't like charity, and his eyes narrowed challengingly. But he was starting to make sense of this. The alpha liked him. That had to be it. As dense as Steve was, he was realizing that. So he nodded his agreement, deciding that he wouldn't push back on this one. He ordered when the waitress came, trying to make his voice even and not speak too loudly. He was relatively successful.

Bucky just put a thumb up to indicate he’d done well and ordered his own. He looked back at the cute omega again. "I hope they can set you up with a good hearing aid tomorrow.”

"I hope so too" he responded, and looked at Bucky quizzically. "Can I ask you a question?" He decided not to beat around the bush.

Bucky nods, looking at Steve curiously. He wasn’t sure what kind of question Steve might want to ask, but didn’t mind either way.

Steve wanted an honest answer, but he didn't want to put Bucky off too badly. "Why did you ask me to come here with you?" he asked, his hands moving very firmly.

Bucky watches, understands, and then smiles nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Truthfully?” he signs, looking even more shy and embarrassed. "I like you. You smell nice, and you seem like a nice person." That's the honest answer. Steve smelled so damn good, and he seemed like a really nice and interesting person.

Why did the alpha look so embarrassed? Steve was worried it was because he was embarrassing to like. His hands faltered as he was about to ask a question. He couldn't bring himself to. He pointed to his ear, then his glasses, then his back. I'm disabled, his pointing said. I'm not good stock. You are.

Bucky snorted in amusement and looked at Steve with warmth on his face "I don't think merit comes from the body. It comes from the heart and soul. I like yours, you seem kind. Besides." He waves with the metal hand playfully. He too was disabled, even if people rarely thought of it like that, since he had full functionality with the new one.

Steve smiled, not really ready to address the compliments yet. His scent was suddenly so much happier, so much sweeter. Like chocolate chip cookies baking. “I keep wanting to tell you how beautiful it is" He signed.

Bucky loved that scent. It was perfect. Steve smelled nice, but now he smelled even better. Bucky knew his own scent was that of a strong alpha, hence why so many omegas were on his case, wanting to be with him. But he hadn't clicked yet. That had changed now. "Thank you! It's a Stark design, one of a kind." Bucky holds it over so Steve could touch it if he wanted to.

Steve, amazed at this sign of trust, touched the metal hand gently. His fingers ran across the metal, feeling every click and slide of the metal plates. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure that the alpha could hear it. His attraction to Bucky spiked as he found yet another reason to like him.

Bucky smiled goofily and let Steve explore all he wanted. He really didn't mind, especially since he very eagerly liked this omega. He could HEAR Steve’s heart, could sense every change in his behavior, his smell, his emotions. It was a connection he hadn’t expected, like a weak version of bonding. A possessive sensation filled him, and Steve seemed to register it. He blushed, and withdrew his hand. That act didn’t seem out of discomfort, but because the food was approaching. It was more like Steve was forcing himself to do so.

Between bites of food, Bucky communicated “So, the woman in the shop, she's protective of you isn't she?"

Steve smiled, and signed with a fond look on his face “Natasha and her bondmate have been trying for a baby for about a year and a half now. They took me under their wing when I was 16, and I think they see me as sort of a...younger brother, or little cousin. They'd do a lot to protect me."

Bucky nods and smiles at that; it sounded very familial and supportive. "I'd like to meet them properly sometime. They must be nice if you like them." Because Steve was very nice too; it would be weird if he was close to people who weren’t. "I've lived with Tony since I was young, to give my sisters space."

Steve was trying not to be overly embarrassed by all these bits of kindness and compliments. It was difficult though, when everything felt so overwhelming, including the scent of HIS alpha. No. He had to cut that thought off. They weren’t even close to that...right? “What’s he like? I’ve only seen him once, for a second.”

"A bit of a brat really, but hey, who'd have thought anything else? Nice beta, we've been friends since we were kids." Bucky explains.

"I'm glad you have someone so close to you" signed Steve, looking down at the sushi. He wished he could talk aloud, and hear Bucky like they had the first day. That would make this easier. The omega asked "Is Tony with anyone?”

“He hangs out a lot with another beta named Bruce, and is friends with a woman named Pepper. I dunno if there’s anything romantic between the three of them.”

Steve almost choked on his sushi, and hastily signed “Pepper Potts?”

Alarmed, Bucky sat up straighter. “Yeah” he said, curious “Do you know her?”

“Between us, Natasha and Clint are courting her into their pack. I think she’s interested too. I didn’t realize she was friends with Tony.”

Bucky nodded “They’ve been friends almost as long as me and Tony. She’s a good gal.”

Steve nodded. He was curious what else he could learn about Bucky and his friends. Between a bite, he signed to the alpha (in his head he thought, MINE) "Do you mind if I ask when you presented?" It wasn't an unusual question; in fact, it could be considered standard. A question like 'what's your favorite color?', just with more of a story.

"When I was fourteen. Nothing really excitable about it. I began smelling like an alpha slowly and my parents got real proud." it was a little tricky to sign all that, but he managed with talking at the same time! "When did you start presenting?"

Steve stopped eating for a moment, though he didn't sign immediately. He should’ve thought it through before he asked. He had to think about how to phrase this without revealing too much. "I was ten." He replied "There was an aggressive alpha, a little older, who was interested in me. It set off my presentation, but I wasn't into him. I was too young to really be into anyone."

Bucky nods, listening to Steve's story. Again, the protective feeling hit him, accompanied by anger at the alpha. The guy sounded like an asshole, but Bucky was happy Steve was fine. "Bullies are everywhere. I really don't like them."

That was something Steve liked immediately. "Agreed" he signed "I'll never understand people who feel like they can push others around. I've never allowed it to happen...when I can help it."  
And sometimes, he couldn't help it. Sometimes Alphas got away with being aggressive assholes, and Steve just had to live with it and some damage. He'd had his nose broken twice (once recently), and had some calluses on his knuckles from throwing punches. He'd gotten away with nothing particularly awful done, but he was pretty sure one day his luck would run out. He said none of this, of course. He did reveal “Recently, I had an alpha tried to court me and wouldn’t stop. He got mad when I finally yelled at him to leave me alone, so I knocked him out cold.” After that, Steve had withdrawn very quickly, which was why a little over 2 weeks ago, Clint and Natasha had come to his home.

Bucky nods in agreement, because bullies were all a big no no. "It’s good you showed that alpha who was boss. I hope you don’t get in too much trouble because of alphas." Bucky really liked Steve, and had the impulse to fight anyone for him.

Steve shrugged. "I can handle bullies" he responded "My...hindbrain hates it" He admitted that with a lot of effort "But I'm too stubborn to let instinct dictate who I stand up against

Bucky chuckled lightly at that, just imagining scrawny Steve as he was fighting bullies while his head was screaming at him not to. "You do seem the stubborn type. I like it." Bucky signs, which is a bit rare for an alpha. Usually, alphas didn't want stubborn omegas. Bucky though... he was fond of it.

Steve was sure he'd misread that gesture, and almost asked Bucky to repeat it. He resisted. He didn't directly acknowledge what he thought had been said, in case he was wrong. "How'd you get started at Stark’s Assembly Shop?" He asked instead.

Bucky smiles as he thinks about it. "They had small car part, and I told Tony how I liked working on cars. Tony made it bigger and added a more complex area, and let me be in charge of that and work where I wanted." It hadn't been too big before, and since it grew Bucky had more to do. He was happy about that, as he really loved his job.

Steve loved communicating with Bucky; he could chat with him for hours and not be the slightest bit bored. He was signing as clearly as he could through his excitement. His scent had to be giving away his interest at this point. “I’m glad you’ve found something you love” he signed. “Do you have any projects you’re working on right now?”

Bucky loved how Steve's scent had suddenly started to spike in excitement. Bucky had admittedly been a little worried that Steve hadn’t been interested. He had hope now. 

"I’m working on a new model with Tony. Hopefully it will come out this summer." But making cars wasn’t exactly the easiest, so you never really knew.

Steve took a subtle pull of Bucky’s scent, and responded, “I’d love to see that some time” in an even voice. That was a challenge, but he managed to say it at a reasonable volume. After that, he signed again. “I’d love to know more about what makes you happy.” It was such a genuine statement, which was clear even through sign.

"I would like to know what makes you happy, too. And I don't mind that you need hearing aids, or have what I guess is.. asthma?" he had heard Steve wheezing a bit the other day, which reminded him of Winnie, his youngest sister.

Steve bit his lower lip, feeling the familiar burn of humiliation accompanied by relief that Bucky didn’t care. “I’ve never met anyone who felt that way.” He confessed; he smelled grateful, excited...happy.

"Then y've only met assholes." Bucky decides with a nod accompanying his signing. Bucky wasn't the kind of alpha who thought that all omegas were there to please him personally. An alphas duty was to keep their omegas nice and happy with a smile on their faces. No matter what kinds of things that could be seen as a bother. "Thank you for letting me take you to lunch."

That made Steve crack a smile. He’d not thought about the more harmless (but still standoffish) alphas that way for a while. And anyway, while some of their scents had been nice, nobody smelled as good as Bucky. Steve then decided to take a damn chance and reach across to hold Bucky’s hand. He was nervous about what Bucky would say, but was stubbornly going to try. “Thank you for bringing me” he signed one-handed.

Bucky just smiled and laced their fingers. He was happy that Steve had done it himself; if Bucky had, he worried Steve would feel obliged to do it. "Maybe let me take you for lunch or dinner again?" It's a bit tricky signing one-handed but he is clearly doing the best he can, unwilling to let Steve go yet.

"Once my hearing aids are fixed" he responded, "And you deserve to know that my...my heat is in two weeks, so I won't be able to see you then." He didn't want Bucky to think he was blowing him off.

Bucky nods and smiles "Will you be in a safe spot for omegas?" He wasn’t able to help his concern. He was already protective over this omega. His one day, maybe? If he was lucky... and played his cards right.

"I usually stay in my omega only apartment building and lock the doors" he responded. He was grateful that Bucky hadn't responded poorly; it really would've sucked to deal with an alpha who pushed to be there. But he knew now that Bucky wasn't that type.

"As long as it’s safe enough." Bucky signs back and nods reassuringly. "If ever you feel unsafe, you can have my place. I would just stay with Tony." 

Bucky would never make a suggestion they should spend it together; that was not his place. But he could offer his house for a week if Steve felt unsafe. Common decency. At least for Bucky.

That gave Steve pause. This was such a kind alpha, and for once Steve felt the urge to be more submissive; it was instinctual, not an actual part of who he was, but it was still weird to feel it. “Thank you” he signed, finally releasing Bucky’s hand. “Thank you.”

They finished off their meal, and despite Steve's protests, Bucky paid as he said they would. They left together, holding hands again. "I have a question for you" signed the omega, one-handed.

Bucky loved that they were holding hands as they were walking out to the car. "Shoot", Bucky signs with a little nod. The sweet omega seemed really unused to the ‘whole alphas being nice to him’ thing. Bucky felt a little sad for his sake over that, but he was there now to be good to Steve.

Steve wasn't hesitating as much anymore. He'd started to realize how much the alpha liked him, and therefore he felt able to ask questions and talk a bit more. "I know we talked about this, but more definitely...would you like to meet my friends more long-term? They’ll have lots of questions, but…”

"Would love to!" Bucky signs eagerly, because meeting omega friends was really a step further toward acceptance. Steve's friends seemed very important to him too, so Bucky would do good in meeting them and would do so eagerly.

A big smile came across Steve's face. He had the kind of smile that, when the time came, was open and inviting. Generally just so happy. Now was that time. He squeezed Bucky's hand very gently, confirming how wonderful that answer felt.

Bucky smiles, then pulls the car door open for Steve. 

The drive back, they don't chat, because obviously Bucky can't sign or look at Steve while driving. When he drops Steve off, they exchange numbers and Bucky says he hopes it will go great with the hearing aid, then he's off to work, all eager smiles and happy. “How about Sunday? Unless it is too close to your heat?” he texts after a few hours.

Initially, Steve agreed. The appointment Friday morning had gone perfectly, and he had a beautiful new set of hearing aids that he’d paid for easily with the discount. Doctor Banner (because that was who he met) was a wonderful person. Very kind and gentle, and really all they did was talk about Steve’s hearing.

But things had changed by Saturday evening. He and Bucky had texted a bit, making plans for Sunday...but Steve was worried. His heat was starting faster than he thought, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because there was someone he was interested in? He'd never dealt with this before. He texted around 11 pm on Saturday.

“I'm so sorry, something's come up. I promise to get back to you soon.”

He prayed this wouldn't come off the wrong way, but figured it might.

Bucky hoped all was fine, but Steve had mentioned his heat was coming up. This might mean it had come earlier than expected, so Bucky wasn't too worried that Steve was just blowing him off. 

“No worries, cutie! Hope it ain’t too major”

Steve relaxed when he got the text, and settled back for a long, exhausting heat. He had sealed himself in his home, let Clint and Natasha know he wouldn't be in for a week, and pulled out his heat toys. Through the week, he alternated between sleeping, eating, and…’taking care’ of himself. Through this time, he thought about Bucky. Thought about how beautiful he was, how it felt to be so cared for. He imagined pants and touching and the press of bodies together as he dealt with his stupid feelings and his desire for more with the alpha. He texted Bucky ‘goodnight’ and ‘good morning’ and received similar texts, wishing Steve well in response. For the most part, his heat passed uneventfully, with a little bit of guilt for thinking of the alpha like that. His alpha. It was all well and good, and he was two days from his heat being over. Everything was fine.

Until the day came when the omega compound got broken into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a break-in at the omega compound, Steve's only chance is to confront the wild alpha. He stands no chance until someone steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I'm so excited at how fast this is taking off; this is one of my favorite AU's, and I'm a sucker for alpha Bucky!

The alpha in question was aggressive and big; built like a fucking brick wall and smelling almost sour in his rut, he had burst in before an omega could lock the door. She had run for it; she was slight, and stood no chance. About 8 omegas started their heat at the same time as Steve; omegas that lived near each other tended to sync up, which wasn’t always safe. It was enough stimulus that an alpha with low self control in rut could get angry. Could lose their mind, or become what they had the potential to be on their worst days. This is what had happened.

Steve heard the ruckus as omegas barricaded their doors, and was up like a shot. He heard shouting in panic down the hall, and realized it was one of the omegas' roommates. And she was locked out. Not hesitating, Steve threw the door open. "C'MON!" he shouted, and she bolted for his apartment. The alpha was hot on her trail, having spotted the open door. "GET INSIDE!" he ordered, and stepped back to let her in. There was no time. The alpha would break down the door. Stepping out into the hall, Steve slammed the door behind him. "LOCK IT!" he ordered, and postured aggressively at the alpha. It was a bold, and stupid move. He didn’t have an icicles chance in hell, but he had to try.

The alpha stopped in shock, glowering at him and prowling forward. Steve's omega hindbrain was screaming in panic, but he didn't back down. He couldn’t. There was a whole group of omegas here at risk, and if he got hurt protecting them, so be it.

It was at that moment that Steve heard another shout from down the hall.

Natasha had let Bucky know that Steve was reaching the end of his heat. Bucky had gone to the store to get a few things for him, as he knew that cravings were the worst toward the end. He'd put together a grocery bag for Steve, and had planned on placing it outside the main door, and then text Steve that it was there. That’s when the horrible scent hit him...hard. Instantly Bucky’s heart was racing and instinct took over as he realized that the entry door was ajar. He flung it open and saw many closed doors. Down the hall, there was the alpha. And standing in front of him, posturing… “NO!”

The grocery bag was abandoned on the floor as he raced forward. His scent was heavy, now like cut pine and coffee. It wasn’t aggressive for omegas, but safe. It was, however, an extreme challenge to other alphas. "Back off." Bucky growls, grabbing the alpha by the shoulder and shoving the guy back. He was pissed, he was FURIOUS, he was going to protect HIS omega.

But the other alpha was riled up, so many scents, so many demands. The other alpha threw the first punch. Bucky might have one arm of metal, but he hadn't been in special ops for nothing. Bucky blocked the punch and then threw his own with the metal arm, cracking the other alpha in the jaw. He pounced. The tumbling ends up with Bucky pressing the other alpha to the ground. His breathing was harsh, but he quickly got control. "Omega, get back inside, call the cops, now... please." 

A normal alpha would have snapped, riled up from the fight, from the scent of all the omegas...the scent of his omega. But Bucky had taken a short time to soften up, and a clear order was made into a polite request.

Steve wouldn't usually follow an order. But the circumstances, and who was giving it, changed everything about the situation. He knocked on the door and called out to the girl "It's okay, my alpha's here, he's got him...let me in, I'll call the police!"

The female omega cautiously opened the door, and seeing what was going on, hastily let Steve in. They quickly locked the door behind him, and Steve ran to call the police.

Bucky had heard Steve call him his alpha and it had only strengthened his resolve to keep the guy away from his omega. Perhaps not his official omega, but his anyway. It was a largely beta force that showed up, with one alpha and two omegas to help calm the building down and rescent the compound. The alpha was arrested. Bucky stood there, chest heaving and heart racing. He could’ve killed that alpha. He’d seen how close it had been to Steve being hurt, to HIS omega being hurt. He was thinking that when Steve poked his head out into the hall.

"Alpha?" he said cautiously, erring on the side of respect, just to be safe. He knew how challenging it must be for Bucky not to have lost his temper completely. How challenging it was now to be surrounded by the smell of heat and be so in control.

Bucky had been about to leave because.. well, he wasn't supposed to be here. It was an omega safe spot, with only omegas, betas and mated alphas allowed here. But when Steve calls for him, he pads over to him, loyal as a dog. He looks at Steve worriedly, desperately fighting softer instincts hard not to start fussing and checking him over. "Yeah, Stevie?" He asks, but also signs; he isn't sure if Steve had his new hearing aids. "Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't get to, Buck" responded Steve, now that Bucky had called him his given name. Steve stepped back, and the other omega hurried out. "Come in. It's okay" he reassured "The other omegas heard what you did. I don't think they'll mind." There was so much to talk about. Steve’s heat was SCREAMING at him; despite the trauma, it was THERE and it was kicking at him to grab Bucky and drag him inside.

Bucky held a hand up "Gimme ten minutes? Gonna get the grocery bag I got for ya, a'right? I will be right there." He promised, and then actually ran to be as quick as possible. He is back in seven minutes. 

He showed up at Steve's again with a big bag of foods and sweets that he figured Steve might like. Nat had given him a list of hints, along with food allergies and stuff Steve hated. "I figured y'd be runnin low and I know the beginnin' and end of omega heats are the worst with cravin’s." Bucky murmured. He sounds so earnest and hopeful, clearly just wanting to help and to please Steve.

Steve's expression softened as he let the alpha in. While Bucky had been gone, Steve had opened the few windows he had to air out the apartment, though the smell of his heat still lingered. The place was mostly clean, but there was a nest in the corner of the room surrounded by sketch pads and a few books. Some of the sketch pads were open. Steve clearly hadn't been paying much attention to that area in the last 7 minutes. "Thank you for this" he said gratefully. "For...everything. I had him on the ropes, but...still wouldn't have been fun to deal with" He shrugged, as if thinking about it was no big thing.

Bucky has made sure the door was securely locked. Steve's safety was his priority. The apartment smelled so good, and it was lucky that he had such self control because his alpha brain was howling at him to get some pretty omega ass to breed. One omega’s. But the only scent he gave off was that continued scent of Bucky himself, mixed with that same protectiveness. That same possessiveness. Steve had called him his alpha, so it came naturally. He was keeping a long, respectful distance from Steve's nest. That wasn't for him to even get close to without invitation, and he respected that."Course." Bucky hums with a smile, helping Steve unload the groceries. "I’m happy to fight alphas in ya name... and maybe you have your next heat somewhere safer?" Bucky is practically begging. 

Steve looked up at Bucky, raising his eyebrows "Where d'you suggest?" he asked. "I mean, this is my place. I can't go anywhere else without there being the same risk." He started to lay out the groceries, and glanced over at Bucky, smiling halfheartedly. "I can handle anything, Buck. And I do mean anything, even if it's bad." What else was he supposed to do, really?

"My place is on private property. Worst y'll get is the fridge makin' angry noises at ya if y'don’ eat properly." Bucky says. Tony's mansion had ridiculous care systems. Steve would be safe there. "I wouldn' be there, promise. I'd keep away. Can give ya all the keys for the week too, if y'wanna feel safer."

Steve didn't immediately look at him. He was worried about giving away too much, even though his scent was practically screaming YES. MY ALPHA! MINE! YES!

He coughed a couple times to try to get control of himself, and turned to look at Bucky. "I'd stink up your place" he pointed out. "And anyway, it's a lot to take on. Me being there. I’d have to make a nest, I’d be so much damn trouble."

"I wouldn' mind. But I aint never gonna force ya." Promises Bucky with a little smile and a nod. He would drop the subject for now so Steve wouldn't feel pressured. But at least now he had time to think. 

"So..." Bucky smiles a little sheepishly at Steve. "Your alpha huh?"

Steve had been about to say he'd think about it when Bucky said that. "Would you argue with me calling you that?" he asked snippily. His heart sank, but he kept a snarky tone. "Cause if so, I can redact it." He crossed his arms, looking in an undeniably challenging way at the alpha. A way that no omega ever looked at an alpha.

"No, sir! No issues. Do I get to say ‘my omega’ back?" He asks, toying with a package of twinkies before handing it over to Steve.

Steve was more than a little surprised by this response, but he accepted it with good grace and a smile. He took the twinkies, looked at Bucky as though considering, and finally said "I'd be...alright with that." Internally he was making unholy shrieking sounds of happiness, but the tough omega wasn't about to show it. His scent got stronger, and he bit his lip so hard that it was seconds from drawing blood.

Bucky hummed happily, the protective aura of his slipping, giving way for happy and eager alpha instead. Because that's what he was, eager and happy to have this. Who wouldn't? Steve was adorable and Bucky really, really liked him a lot. "Good! Hey, you’re talkin’! They fixed you up with new aids?"

Steve nodded, reaching up to touch the hearing aids as though to confirm they were still there. He unconsciously smelled the air, taking in that incredible scent of HIS alpha, so pleased and excited. "Thanks to you they did." This was a little more softly and gratefully said.

Bucky beams at Steve for that. He is happy he'd been helpful and that Steve could hear properly again, especially since Bucky wasn't that great with sign. He'd have to learn better in the future if Steve's aid went down again. "Glad I could help! Hey... are ya feelin a'right?" That alpha had been aggressive, and if Steve would still feel the effect of that, Bucky would totally understand. Maybe that's why Steve had asked him in too, to feel safer. That was warming to Bucky's alpha brain.

Steve averted his eyes immediately. It was like something shifted; abruptly and harshly in him. Not directed at Bucky, but directed at that damn situation. "I'm alright" he said, in a firm voice that his body language didn't echo. "I could've handled him. I had him on the ropes." Which was a damn lie. Steve had put his entire future on the line for someone he didn't know, which was equal parts heroic and stupid. Not that he thought of it that way at all. To him he just...did what was right. "I couldn't stand there and do nothing." he said suddenly. Most alphas would tell him off, chide him for risking himself. "He was gonna hurt her, I couldn't just..." he huffed in agitation. "I couldn't let that happen, y'know?"

And the reality was that Steve would throw himself in harm's way every time to protect anyone...including a total stranger. The results would've been terrible. If he'd been marked or gotten pregnant, his life would be absolutely over. There would be no escaping what happened, and no alpha would want him. If he hadn't already been looking away, he would be now. How could he look the alpha, HIS alpha in the eye and see the disappointment and shame there? It made him angry and sick all at once. Angry at himself, and at the situation. Sick knowing he wouldn't have done it differently. He would always have let her in, and would always posture before letting that alpha anywhere near her.

Bucky waits, patient and understanding, if Steve had been an alpha and thus allowed in the military or on the police force, that's where he'd have worked. But Steve was an omega, and one who just wanted to help people. How could anyone be angry with that? 

Bucky walks over to Steve and gently strokes his real fingers through Steve's hair, then tilts his face up. He wore a soft understanding smile. "Y're a good man Stevie, and I am glad y'weren't hurt in the process. In case this ever happens again, we'll get ya somethin' for protection a'right? Maybe a spray?" He suggested. Bucky isn't chastising him, not arguing Steve's choices. Instead he puts up suggestions for a future scenario, so that Steve could protect himself if he needed to and Bucky wasn't there.

Steve looked up at the alpha, awed by this response. He didn't look it anywhere but the eyes; blue and shocked, they were fixed on Bucky's face. He nodded, mute for the first time, and didn't know what to say in response. What did you say to that gentle touch, that understanding from a man you'd only dreamed of your entire life?

Instinctively, he leaned into the touch. And then he said clearly "You can't stay here...no unbonded alphas, not long term. Would you mind if I came to stay with you for a while?" It was the ultimate show of trust; offering, still in heat, to stay with an alpha at his home. Especially since Steve's nest was here, his comforts were here.

"Anytime ya wanna Stevie." Bucky says with a nod and a smile. "S'a big place, I’ll just get my stuff and go to Tony’s-”

“No!” said Steve quickly. “I wanna be in the same house as you...please.”

Bucky blinked, but didn’t argue. “A’right. I'll get a room ready for ya where I won't go so y'got a safe spot even from me." Because it was important. Steve had showed how much he trusted Bucky, and now it was Bucky's business to respect that trust and making Steve comfortable. Bucky hoped a room of his own would be a good sign on how much Bucky really wanted him there.

Steve nodded, and stepped away from Bucky. Now he needed to try to figure out what he needed. He leaned over to pick up his half dozen sketchbooks, and turned to look at Bucky. "Thank you." he said at last. “I’ll be right back” He hurried to his room to pack a bag.

He sat there for a while, considering what had happened and taking deep puffs from his inhaler. He was excited and nervous and feeling all kinds of things. The stress of the day had been...so much. He was put in a terrible position and it was only thanks to his alpha that he'd gotten out unscathed. He shivered uncomfortably, stood, and went to splash cold water on his face. He started to pack his clothes and a few comforts.

Bucky waited loyally in the kitchen while Steve gathered some of his things, not wanting to be in the way. When Steve comes back, Bucky smiles and takes Steve's bag and holds his other hand out for. "The car is close, do ya wanna call Natasha and Clint and let them know where ya go?" Suggests Bucky, because this story would break in the news no doubt, and Bucky didn't want them to worry. 

Steve looked up at Bucky as they walked "I’ll call them, yeah" he agreed, smiling his thanks at the alpha for taking his bag. Bucky leads Steve out in the car and puts his things in the trunk before joining him, looking a little fussy with worry.

"Do you wanna call before we go?"

"I should" Steve admitted. He pulled up Natasha's number on his phone and called. They had gotten into the car now, and Steve was in the passenger seat holding Bucky's free hand.

Clint was the one picking up, sounding worried. They'd already heard on the news and Natasha had been about to leave to go and get Steve. "Steve?! Are you okay? Nat is coming to pick you up."

"No no, don't come!" said Steve quickly. "B-Bucky came to get me. It's a long story. An alpha broke in and this girl, one of the ones who lives here...she got locked out. So I opened the door to let her- Oh don't make that sound, you'd have done it to as you damn well know! I opened the door to let her in and then there was nothing for it but to confront- Shut UP Clint. The point is that Bucky came just in time so..."

Clint was distressed to say the least, because of course Clint would have done the same, but alphas didn't go for already bonded omegas. They especially didn’t go for omegas with alphas as strong scented as Nat. "Steve... you’re still in heat. You can use the room here, it's safer...Wait, Nat wants to talk to you." 

Nat’s voice was almost frantic, which was odd for her. "Steve, let me come and pick you up! How well do you even know this guy? Are you sure you can trust him?"

Steve was glad they weren't driving yet, because he physically got out of the car and shut the door. "So let me get this straight." he huffed. "You two are always telling me I'm worth an alpha that means something to me. That I deserve love, affection, and that my disabilities won't hold me back when it's someone who matters. Even if I didn't trust him, care for him, love him...even if he weren't MY alpha...try and put it logically. In your heads, consider this. Why would anyone on this godforsaken, alpha-centric, BULLSHIT world want to breed with a disabled runt?! Think about it for one second, and tell me if it makes sense that he'd take advantage of me. He's not in rut. If he marks me, he's STUCK with me. So. You guys can support me like you've been saying you would, or you're stuck being my friend while I do this. Because you know full well I'm too stubborn to back down on what's important, and this is IMPORTANT!" His voice cracked, and he hastily scrubbed at his eyes, choking out "I need you to trust me. Please."

Natasha listened in silence, then she smiled a little. Steve had said this guy was his alpha. It would mean they had something deeper. "Can we at least have his address, in case of emergency?" She requests instead. "Just so we know where you are, for my sanity please?" 

Bucky can still hear Steve, the little spit fire. He liked it. Didn't like that he called himself a runt. Bucky would let Steve know that he really liked him. He was sure that with Steve’s permission, it’d be perfect to mark him. But not yet; he’d talk to Steve about it another time in the future, when the omega wasn’t in heat.

Steve, meanwhile, got a better command of his expression and opened the car door. He got Bucky's address and gave it to Natasha. "Thanks for caring, Nat. I'm...sorry." he muttered anxiously.

As he shut the car door, it occurred to him that Bucky probably heard most, if not all of that. It was incredibly embarrassing to imagine, and he probably smelled of it. He looked over at Bucky and shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "They worry" he said honestly "And they don't know you. I do."

"Y're no runt. Wouldn't try'n bond ya without consent. One day if y’re interested in it, know that I'd be interested." Bucky says, smiling softly as he pulled out the car once Steve was buckled in. He wouldn't be trapped with Steve; he'd be living happily with his omega if that omega was Steve.

Steve looked at him curiously. That was interesting. Bucky saying that they could bond was thrilling, and if Steve wasn’t on his heat already, it would’ve started now. But he didn’t say much; just put his hand on Bucky’s thigh while he drove, feeling the comfort of the touch. “You’re definitely weird.” He commented in response. “Talkin’ like that about me”

"Born weird." Bucky agrees with a cheeky little grin, though keeping his eyes on the road so he wouldn't crash them somewhere. "Hey, y're pretty, y're a ton o'fun, an’ ya smell like a treat. People who ain’t into ya's weirder than me." 

Sure, Steve had health issues. Bucky couldn't care less.

Steve laughed "Most alphas don't think any of those things." He didn't sound down on himself, or even frustrated. More like he was stating a fact. "Not that it matters much anymore." His hand moved in little innocent circles on Bucky's thigh, a reminder that he was there. "What do I smell like to you?" he asked curiously.

"Baked stuff an' kinda like newly cut grass." Bucky doesn't know if that's because Steve is just smelling appealing to any alpha now, but he really had a sweet tooth and Steve was smelling delicious. Also, the freshness of newly cut grass, it was a nice mix. "What do I smell to ya?" He wonders back, suddenly curious.

Steve beamed; how could he not be happy at that praise? 

"You? You smell like a spring storm, and spearmint chewing gum, among other things.." he responded "And sometimes your scent has something like...caramel in it, too."

"The chewing gum comes from exactly that: gum." Admits Bucky, opening a compartment to show off no less than three packages of gum and one pack of smokes. "I also smoke. But I ain't gonna do it round ya’. Not good for asthmatics."

He had been working on quitting. The chewing gum was both as something else to do, and to cover the smell of cigarettes. "Workin' on quittin, doesn't go too good."

Steve was touched that Bucky would try to quit for him, and it made him realize how serious Bucky was about their relationship. It brought a smile to his face. "Thanks for that" he said openly, his thumb now swiping back and forth on Bucky's leg.

"No promises I can for a while though...it ain't too easy." Bucky warns. Because quitting smoking was really hard and while he was doing his best, it wasn't a sure thing that he'd succeed. At least not at once. But Steve was a real reason for him to win the fight!

"I understand" responded Steve easily. He wasn't bothered as long as he wasn't right there when Bucky smoked, and he told the alpha as much. He was suddenly struck with the urge to ask a question that was impertinent, even for him. So he began more respectfully than usual. "Alpha?"

"Y'got something ya wanna, or another question?" Asks Bucky with a playful smile. "Shoot." He nods and says the last to really show Steve that he didn't mind it if he had questions. It was getting difficult to focus with Steve’s scent all throughout his car, so strong and appealing. He made himself hear the omega. “You don’ gotta say my title, just tell me what ya’ feel.”

Good, because Steve hated that contrite bullshit, even if his head had told him that with some questions he was supposed to be lower. "Why haven't you bonded yet?" He asked flatly. "You seem like omegas would be all over ya."

"Haven't really been... interested, or ready maybe? Lost my arm and kinda stopped all those things. When ya showed up, it was kinda like if I'd been waitin' for ya." Because suddenly Bucky had been interested... in Steve. Happily and eagerly so.

Steve smiled at him cheekily. "I have that charm when I want to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go to Bucky's house. Steve, still in heat, can no longer resist the alpha he loves. Things go very well, very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut y'all. That's all it is. Smut smut smut.

They arrived at Bucky's place shortly after. It was a large gated property; huge actually. The security was so intense that Bucky needed to key in a code, swipe a card, and say some kind of password. The gates slid open, and as soon as they were through, it was shut behind them. Steve’s eyes were wide as he looked through the window. The property was green grass and gardens, with the huge main house to the left and high above them. There was a road leading up to a massive garage, big enough for 7 or 8 cars. There were a few other lovely outbuildings with ivy crawling beautifully up them. It was surprisingly homey for an aloof playboy and genius. The road they went up, however, went behind the main house and on for about 9 minutes. It wound through a stand of trees until they saw a house up ahead. It was a gorgeous villa with a large garage and a pool. The garden was smaller, but still beautiful. There were fruit trees on the left side of the house, and a vegetable garden on the right. Clearly Bucky took good care of the place. It had several floors, and a balcony and front porch. Once Steve was out of the car, he was looking around and scenting the air...curious about where his alpha lived. The place smelled like spring, with all the sweetness in the air, accompanied by his alphas distinctive scent coming from the house. He turned to Bucky, intending to grab his bags and seeing that Bucky had everything except the duffel with nesting material in it. 

Bucky had felt like death in the car. Surrounded by Steve’s sweet scent, all he wanted was to pull over and breed Steve until he was full of pups. He'd maintained such a strong sense of self-control that he’d been able to converse normally, as difficult as it had been. Now he was caught between relief at the fresh air, and frustration. They were AT Bucky’s home, they were WHERE he and Steve could mate. But his hindbrain didn’t decide for him. His hindbrain didn’t choose when they bred or marked or fucked for the first time. Steve and Bucky decided sensibly, with Steve especially calling the shots.

Bucky opened the front door once Steve had his nesting supplies, and together they walked in. Steve was overwhelmed by everything; not only the scent of Bucky, but also how big and beautiful the home was. Bucky spoke. "Four bedrooms, one kitchen, five bathrooms, two living rooms. Place is huge an' I really ain't usin' it all." Bucky says honestly. "Do ya want a bedroom close to mine? Or further away?"

Steve was trying not to stare too much. Having lived poor his whole life, this was bizarre. He looked to Bucky and seemed surprised at the question. "The closer to you, the better." he responded. His smile was warmer now, and he was vibrating with desire. Like Bucky, he was thinking of their future, of sex and love and marking. He wanted it so so bad, but couldn’t ask now. They had a lot to do.

Bucky beams eagerly; he had hoped for that answer, but hadn't wanted to assume anything. "Then follow me." He says, heading up the stairs to their left. He had his bedroom there simply because he felt it was safest. Silly, since they were already safe, but it was the soldier in him.  
He shows his own room, a very alpha room, not really taken care of the way an omega could. Then he shows Steve the room just beside Bucky's. It had a bed, bookshelves, couch, TV, some dust. All the rooms had come furnished and Bucky was never here. "You can rearrange any way ya wanna; the walk-in closet might be comfy if ya wanna do a safe zone for ya nest."

Steve nodded.. He had two days left of his heat, and wanted to nest. At the same time, seeing the alpha's bedroom had probably spiked his scent. His cravings were abruptly worse, so he quickly turned away from Bucky. He didn't want to alarm the alpha. "Thanks for this." he said clearly "I'm gonna...unpack."

"If ya need me, uh... any which way, just let me know," Bucky said in a husky voice, because of course, the alpha had sensed the spike of the omega in his home. But again, Bucky had a lot of self-control and didn't need to act on all his desires. "Y'can just call a'right? If you wanna, there's this intercom thingy so I'll know no matter where... ya know, I'll probably be down in the gym."  
Because Bucky needed an outlet. Sex was not going to be it, and gymming was the next best after that to tire out the alpha brain so he wouldn't bug Steve.

"Wait..." Steve gritted his teeth. He was antsy, trying to decide what he should do, what he should say "You could...you could stay?" He suggested in a slightly high voice. "If you wanted?" His heart was pounding; he NEEDED Bucky, he needed someone and Bucky was the one he wanted. “Please?”

"You ah... want help?" Asks Bucky, shifting a little with a nervous, yet curious smile. He would stay if Steve asked, desperate to give Steve whatever he wanted. To please him, to help him. The little ‘please’ was sending Bucky rapidly toward a minor rut. His scent grew stronger, his pupils dilating. He needed Steve to either confirm so he could pounce, or deny so Bucky could leave.

"Yeah" said Steve suddenly. "Yeah, I want you to stay here...with me. Please." He wanted to say it like an order, but it came out more like a beg. He couldn't help it. Bucky just smelled so damn appealing. He took an unconscious step forward. He felt that maybe he was pushing his luck too far; he could smell the alpha's interest, but despite all that Bucky had said, he still worried that it was an instinctual thing rather than anything real. He reflected that he'd need to start trusting in and believing Bucky. He took another step forward, close enough that he could lay his hand's on the alpha's chest. His blue eyes met Bucky's, and he bit his lower lip, taking in the sight of the person in front of him.

Bucky's mind was reeling. He didn't want Steve doing something he might regret, seeing how he was still in his heat, but damn he really wanted Steve. The second beg, and the touch to his chest, and the confirmation...it was the end of Bucky’s doubts. Bucky pulled Steve close and kissed him, too eagerly, too passionately, but incredible in Steve’s eyes. Steve’s fingers slid up Bucky’s chest as they shared their first kiss, caught up in how damn perfect this was about to be.

Steve hitched his legs around Bucky's waist, pressing his lean body close and hardly having time to breathe. He leaned down and unexpectedly nipped VERY lightly at Bucky's neck; even through all his interest, he knew better than to mark without consent. He started to suck little bruises all over Bucky’s neck, and growled possessively as he watched them bloom there. Until there was proper marking, this would do. He pulled back long enough to look into Bucky's eyes and whisper "This is what I wanted from the moment I saw you.”

Bucky groaned at the nip and the sucking marks, and then whined a tiny bit. This omega was such a goddamn tease... he loved every second of it. "Could'a just asked." Bucky hums, carrying Steve over to the bed. He set Steve down on it and settled beside him, already tugging and pushing at Steve's shirt. "Off, omega.” It was almost an order.

Steve pulled it off, trying not to be too self-conscious; he was slim enough that you could count his ribs pretty clearly; pale and physically delicate. He looked away from Bucky for the first time, and while he was still flushed and smelled intensely interested, a prickle of embarrassment had entered his scent. He finally pulled himself together and looked up at Bucky challengingly, daring him to dick Steve down. Steve was caught somewhere between excitement and anxiety; he'd never done this before. What if he screwed up?

Bucky watched and hummed, Steve looked... well, pretty much as Bucky had expected him to, and absolutely perfect. Bucky doesn't say anything. Instead he pushed Steve down onto his back, and licks a long stripe with the flat of his tongue over Steve's chest. He stops only to pay closer attention to Steve's pert nipples.

Immediately, Steve's back arched and he moaned eagerly and deliciously, his fingers playing with Bucky's hair as he took shuddering breaths. That had been so...so perfect and unexpected. "Alpha..." he whined, kinda hating how pathetic he sounded "Alpha, please..." He looked down at his partner, and managed to gasp out "Mine. My alpha, MINE!" He keened at a little bite on his nipple. “ALPHA!” he whimpered. “Yes yes...please…” It was almost too much, but at the same time absolutely perfect. The pleasure was devine, and he ran his hands across Bucky's muscular shoulders.

"Your alpha." Bucky agrees, gradually losing any semblance of restraint and focus. "My omega. No one else can have you." Bucky murmurs to Steve's skin, sucking an angry hickey to his neck. “You’re MINE. I’ll never let anyone else touch you…” Bucky’s rut was suddenly hitting him hard. He needed Steve, needed him badly. 

The hickey drove Steve absolutely up the wall; he discovered that he loved having his neck bit and sucked, it was an incredible turnon that he could get well used to. The noises that left him were trying to be dominant, but failing miserably. “Please Bucky…” he whimpered “Want you to fuck me, please, PLEASE!”

Bucky sat up and kissed Steve before responding. “You want me in you, huh? One day I’m gonna breed you until you’re full of my pups. I’m gonna make sure to mark you, to make you MINE and nobody else’s. I’ll make sure everyone knows you belong to me…”

As Bucky spoke, he pulled down Steve’s pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked. Bucky released him and stood back, starting to strip himself. As he did, the dirty talk continued, pausing only to get the shirt off. “I’m gonna come inside you over and over, until I’m sure you’ve been bred. I’m gonna bite ya until you smell so much like me that nobody can doubt who owns you. I’m gonna have you through your heat and my rut.” His voice became gentler, but only slightly “I’m make ya food, keep ya nice and healthy. I’ll make sure every part of you and our pups are cared for.” and then, more intensely. “You want me in you soon, omega? You want me fucking you til you can’t stand?” His hair had fallen around his face, his eyes full of untold love and intense need.

“Yes sir” Steve was sobbing in desperation, slick leaking from him. “Yes sir, yes sir…” And then he screamed eagerly as Bucky slid two fingers into him. It was easy with an omega so turned on in heat; it meant that he was already almost completely prepared. Bucky shushed Steve softly “Quiet Omega…” His voice was raspy, but calmer now. “Quiet for me, sweet boy. Just stay still now…”

Steve’s fingers scrabbled desperately against the blankets. “I need you…” he whimpered “Wanna be bred, please alpha, PLEASE…” Every part of his body was desperate for it, desperate to be filled up and sure that his heat was sated in the best way. He wasn't thinking straight enough at this point to know that that couldn't happen yet.

“Not today” Bucky growled, though it was physically painful to refuse. “Not now, not now...but soon, you understand? Soon I’ll make you mine.” He started to crook his fingers inside, and Steve’s cries of need reached a fever pitch as Bucky hit a specific spot.

Steve was still clutching the sheets, and looked up in time to meet Bucky's eyes. Steve's lips were parted and his pupils were blown, his cheeks were pink and his chest was heaving. His nipples were slightly swollen from the attention they'd received, and Bucky looked at him and managed to choke out. "God, you're so damn beautiful...you're so beautiful, sweetheart..." His dominance slipped just long enough to praise his lover. A happy smile crossed Steve's face, and then...

Bucky slid in a third finger, pressing in up to the knuckle. Steve’s moans were now indecent to the highest degree, a sheen of sweat covering his flushed body. Bucky couldn’t stand to wait a moment longer, especially since he now knew Steve was ready. Withdrawing his fingers, he turned his lover onto his hands and knees. “Ready now, omega?” he asked, his heart pounding in his chest. “Ready for me?” Bucky took a moment to reflect at what was about to happen; through his lust, he knew how important this was. But then he lost focus again as Steve spoke. 

“PLEASE!” begged Steve, who had completely devolved into submission. “PLEASE ALPHA!”

This was enough for Bucky. Moving up behind his lover, with his hands braced onto his back, he rutted slightly against Steve’s ass, before pushing in slowly. He took his time, reveling in how slick and hot Steve was. “Fuck…” he growled “Fuck, good boy...you feel so fucking good, hold still now. Hold still until I’m all the way...oh omega, you feel so good…” Bucky's voice was practically a growl, and he was tempted to just start fucking into Steve without mercy. He avoided this. He wanted this to be good, loving, intense. Finally, he was totally seated in Steve. Steve was trembling in the effort not to move.

Bucky slowly pulled almost all the way out, and pushed in. Steve rocked back into him, and they started to move in sync. They were all pants and sweat, with Bucky occasionally leaning forward to bite without breaking the skin, or pulling back enough to smack Steve’s ass. With each smack, Steve yelped eagerly and begged for more. Eventually, all Steve could do was babble incoherently. It was too good, far too good.

Bucky was overwhelmed with every part of this. He was far from a virgin, but nobody had sent him into rut this quickly or intensely before. It was too much, far too much. He wasn't going to last much longer. How long had they been moving now? He had no idea, but every second was amazing.

“ALPHA! I need...I need to...please let me…”

Bucky grunted “You can come sweetheart...you can, omega, do it…”

It only took a few more thrusts before Steve’s back arched and his cries rose; the room was filled with their scent as Bucky came too. His knot snugly fit into his lover, and they both took a moment to catch their breath. Finally, Bucky rolled them each onto their side. With some maneuvering, he got them under the blanket. He dotted kisses on Steve’s neck and earlobes “I’ve got you…” he whispered.

Steve’s voice was very vulnerable. “Did I do okay, alpha?”

“Oh sweetheart...you were perfect for me. You’re my favorite. Get some sleep now, darling. Get some sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steve's heat comes to an end, Bucky takes steps to prevent his lover from getting pregnant, though all his instincts oppose that. The care he takes of Steve afterward brings the omega to tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter about the highs and lows of heat and instincts!

Bucky was the one who woke up first. His knot had gone down in the night, but his rut was still gnawing at him uncomfortably. Still, he knew he had to do something to keep Steve from getting pregnant. It was unlikely, as he wasn’t marked...but heat and rut made it possible. Bucky carefully moved away from Steve, and hissed as the omega mewled softly in his sleep. Bucky impulsively leaned forward and took a deep pull of his scent. God that was good... He'd never known a scent as intoxicating as Steve's. It had taken EVERYTHING in him not to pounce at the compound, when Steve's scent had filled the entire space of his apartment. When he saw the nest, the place where Steve might one day be pregnant with his...STOP IT BARNES. You can't let that happen, not yet! He's not marked, he's in heat, he can't decide that for himself! You need to get a hold of yourself...you need... Bucky took another inhale of Steve's scent, because he couldn't stop himself. He was addicted to every part of this remarkable omega, drunk on him. He leaned too close...

Steve turned over and blinked up at Bucky, pulling him down sharply for a desperate kiss. The omega knew he loved Bucky. Through the haze of his heat, he knew that the alpha was the best thing that had ever happened to him in more ways than one. The kiss became more frantic as Bucky pressed into it, and Steve's back arched desperately against his lover's body. The omega's hands ran along Bucky's powerful arms, both metal and organic. He would NEVER get enough of this. Steve was gasping as Bucky flipped him onto his stomach, leaning down to kiss at his back. He pressed Steve’s chest down to the bed and left his ass into the air, pushing into him. Steve was already prepared for it and shouted eagerly while Bucky groaned. Bucky was panting at how tight and warm Steve was, how slick and ready. It was incredible, and he nosed at Steve's shoulder, staying still for a while even as Steve PLEADED with him to move, to "FUCK ME ALPHA, PLEASE!" A few more screams like that and Bucky couldn't deny Steve (or himself) any longer. As he started to move, he became aware that he was babbling desperate words. Something like "You're mine, my omega. MINE! Nobody else can have you, NOBODY!" How long did it take before Steve was shaking apart? Not long, but Bucky continued to pound into him until Steve came again...and again. He knotted Steve at last, and braced himself over while cum pumped into the omega. Steve was shuddering, practically begging for more with his whines and whimpers alone. Bucky rolled onto his back, bringing Steve with him and rotating his hips, his dick actually hardening INSIDE Steve. Steve was sobbing eagerly as Bucky reached around and started to jerk his lover off. There was no proper thrusting with them locked together, but he could bring the omega as much pleasure as possible. And he did. Steve lost track of how many times he came, but the way he was braced against Bucky's chest meant that he had no leverage. He was totally at the mercy of the alpha, and he absolutely LOVED that. 

The bed was stained and sticky by the time they fell again. Bucky rolled them onto their sides, and had his arms around the omega, dotting kisses along his shoulders and neck. Only when Steve was asleep did Bucky allow himself to do the same. When Bucky woke up a few hours later, once again his knot was down. He HAD to get out of here before they started up again. Pulling out and getting up, he hastily moved away. He stopped in the doorway of the room, vibrating with the urge to go back to Steve. He resisted. Naked, Bucky hurried to his bedroom and grabbed a robe. Wrapping it around himself, he shuddered as the fabric brushed his dick. God, he wanted nothing more than to go back and shake Steve awake, and fuck him until they were both out of their minds. But he couldn’t. Not only did Steve need his sleep, but Bucky NEEDED to make the tea he kept on hand. He always had some, just to be safe, even if he'd never needed it before. He'd never shared a rut and heat with an omega before, though he wasn't a virgin. Hurrying down to the kitchen, he filled the kettle with water and set it up so it would boil. Rummaging through the pantry, he pulled out the old package of anti-fertility tea and got it ready. It would prevent Steve from getting knocked up, and also help prevent too many muscle aches. Bucky was confident that when Steve’s heat ended, his own rut would dissipate. Still. He needed to be sure that it would, so he took out his own tea and left it out so that if it persisted, he could steep some and tamp down his hormones. He stood there breathing deeply, trying to get some semblance of control over himself. He WANTED Steve pregnant, but he KNEW that was his rut talking. Steve hadn't agreed to that out of heat, and that was important. He took Steve’s tea up to the guest room and set it on the bedside table. Bucky’s renewed scent caused Steve to whimper and stretch.

“Alpha…?” He whined desperately. He needed him again, and Bucky felt that growing temptation now that he had permission. NO BARNES. “Shhhh...Stevie...drink the tea. It’s important you don’t get pregnant right now.”

Steve set up and started to protest. “But alpha, I want-”

“No Stevie. We need to talk about it when we’re not like this, you know that.” Bucky stroked Steve’s hair, and the omega whined again. He downed the hot tea in one go, and immediately moved to kiss Bucky.

The entire day was spent fucking, with pants and gasps, sweat and slick, screaming and moaning. It alternated between hard and fast, and slow and sweet. They took breaks to rest and drink water, with Bucky making sure Steve took puffs of his inhaler and took his daily medication at the correct times. Bucky, even in the throes of rut, was not going to let Steve's health slip. Their lips were swollen from kissing and Steve was leaking cum, but by the end of the day, the heat was over. Bucky had been wrong. While Steve was asleep, Bucky could sense the omega’s heat going down. His own rut wasn’t failing, so he hurried downstairs to prepare his own tea. He sat on the tile floor for a while, taking deep breaths as he felt his hormones fade. It was over. Part of him wished it wasn't. He would gladly spend weeks like that with Steve, sleeping and fucking, but he also knew that his head was still a little in the clouds. He finally got full control of himself and considered how to care for Steve over the next few days. 

Not a minute later (what perfect timing!) he heard stirring upstairs, and a soft call that confirmed that their rush of desire was over. 

“Bucky?”

Steve had woken up without the alpha, and with his heat done. He'd started to panic in his vulnerability. Where was the alpha? Had Steve screwed up somehow? He started to get out of bed and winced at how sore he was. Then he heard the footsteps thundering upstairs.

Bucky had raced up the steps in his robe and moved to the bed of the guest room. “Hey sweetheart” he whispered. “You alright? Let me run you a bath, okay?” His voice was so tender as he checked Steve’s temperature and pulse, and brushed his thumb over Steve’s chapped lips. Bucky could tell that Steve was sore, and it made him ache in response. He'd take care of the omega no matter what.

Steve nodded and stumbled to his feet, sore despite the tea. Bucky picked him up without another word and carried him to the bathroom adjoining the guest room. Steve didn’t stop him, but clung to him vulnerably. He had never been in this situation before, and he felt like he could cry out of happiness. Bucky set him down and wrapped him in a towel to keep him warm while he ran the bath, adding salts and bubbles to help his muscles. He then helped Steve into it, who felt his aches gradually fade. Back sat beside the tub, petting his hair. “How are you feeling?” he asked, half-worried that Steve would regret what had happened.

“Absolutely perfect” said Steve softly. “Absolutely, completely, and totally perfect.” He looked at Bucky affectionately, so grateful that his first experience had been with this wonderful, perfect man.

Bucky leaned forward to kiss him, and said “Me too, Stevie. I love ya.” It slipped. He hadn't meant to say it, but their emotions were both so raw right now that he couldn't quite keep it back. He looked into Steve's eyes. "I mean it Stevie. I love ya."

Steve’s eyes went wide, and he leaned forward for a kiss. He'd never been so happy in his life. “Bucky...I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is full of breakfast, phone calls, and "When did you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but the response has been so great that when this one is done, I'll do a sequel! There will also be a chapter posted almost immediately after this one, so keep an eye out!

The next morning, Bucky woke to the swell of food. He'd dressed and showered last night once Steve was done with his bath and tucked into bed on clean sheets, so he was comfortable at the moment. Then he started to thinl. At first, he’d been confused as to why he was in the guest bed. Then, remembering Steve with a content smile, he’d wondered where the omega was. In his morning haze, he was VERY slow to catch on. It finally occurred to him that the breakfast smell was coming from the kitchen...and that his omega knew how to cook! God, they'd had such a good time last night that he'd almost forgotten the situation they were in! The scent he picked up was of bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes...it was almost as intoxicating as Steve himself. Bucky sat bolt upright in bed. He hastily scrambled down to the kitchen, smiling when he found both Steve and the source of the smell. He observed the curves of the omega's body, the softness of his now messy blonde hair, the little hums that were coming from him as he flipped a pancake. Bucky beamed.

"G'mornin' sugar." Bucky hummed. His heart was very light as he spotted the hickeys all over his lover’s neck. Approaching, he pressed a gentle kiss over one of them, and turned Steve to face him. He nosed at the omega’s neck and purring happily. God, this was easily the best week of his life. He was so in love, and now they'd both said it! He'd woken up to breakfast and Steve, and now he was allowed to scent as much as he wanted! And boy did he want to. The scent was intoxicating and beautiful, everything he never thought he'd experience. And now...well. Life was good!

Steve tilted his head so that Bucky could get a good scent. He murmured blissfully "Good mornin'...I made you breakfast, Buck." He wasn't calling Bucky 'alpha' anymore. Steve wouldn’t regularly call Bucky ‘alpha’. In times of great stress, or during heat, sure! But other than that, they were truly on equal footing. This was a strange dynamic between an alpha and omega; equality wasn't common in this sense, but Bucky wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Steve for his independence, his stubbornness. Steve set out plates and loaded them with food. He was HUNGRY and knew Bucky was too. That's what heat and rut did to a person! He set the plates out at each of their seats at the table, and was about to sit down. At that moment, his phone started ringing in a distinct ringtone. He checked it (though he didn't need to), and confirmed that it was Natasha. Steve sighed deeply and looked at Bucky over his shoulder. "I need to get this, or she'll worry"

Bucky chuckled and gently kissed Steve's cheek, letting him go. "Say hi from me." He said cheerfully, slipping by Steve to check out breakfast. "Christ on a fucking stick this smells so nice," Bucky mumbled, already looking forward to chowing down. He was basically twitching in his seat with the effort to not eat.

Steve rolled his eyes at the expression before answering the phone. "Hey Nat...yeah, yeah it's over. No, we didn't mark each other. Mhm. Mhm. Yeah, I just made breakfast. I'm gonna be staying here a day or two, but I'll come back to work soon, if that's alright. Mhm." He smiled "I think he is, yeah. Thanks. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone. He looked down at it for a long time, loving and hating her worry in equal measure. Finally, he returned to Bucky and went to sit down with him for some breakfast. His mouth was watering with hunger.

"She still worried I'll keep ya against y'will?" Bucky asked with a cheeky smile, now happily rolling one of his pancakes around the eggs and bacon to eat like a burrito.

Steve made a face at that method of eating. "Something like that" he responded, rolling his eyes. "She's just very protective. They've practically raised me since I was 16." He took a bite of his own breakfast. "What with them hoping for a baby, I think they're half worried about me feeling left out. I mean, they don't want me to feel replaced or lost...which I wouldn't anyway!"

"Well, I'd like to meet 'em right, maybe settle a few worries?" commented Bucky. He knew it was important to omegas that their close friends approve of an alpha. Bucky wanted to do this properly, because Steve was really important to him. He hoped this would be a relationship that lasted... forever, if Steve wanted. The talk of marking and breeding drove him absolutely insane both logically and instinctually. He really, REALLY wanted that...but he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he and Steve had both decided.

"I'd like that" responded the omega, who was watching Bucky with admiration. He sniffed the air subtly. "You know when I knew I liked you? Like...for certain, and not just your scent?" It wasn't something that had come up before because, well, there hadn't been time! They'd known each other for about two weeks!

"When?" Bucky asked curiously. Internally, he was on the edge of his seat.

"You asked me to lunch, and you were offering so much to me. Rides home, gifts, things like that. You could see...everything that was wrong with me.” He twiddled his thumbs, but was stopped when Bucky held his hand. The alpha knew a nervous tic when he saw one and wanted to reassure his partner. Steve continued, “And then my hearing aids failed, and you signed to me. I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And then you mentioned liking how stubborn I was...”

Bucky chuckled lightly at that, because it had never occurred to him to like Steve less because he was deaf or stubborn. "Spitfire. I liked that 'bout ya. Well, still like it. Y're not like other omegas, an' tha’s a good thing.” He took a bite of his food, groaning in pleasure at the taste.

"That always surprises me. You're not like most alphas, though, to be fair." Steve beamed. He'd never considered that those attributes would make an alpha like him MORE, and not LESS. “So...what about me?" he asked. "Do you remember...the moment? Has there been one?"

"The moment I knew it wasn' just my alpha brain wanting a pretty omega? Hm... I saw th’ way ya carried ya’self. It was like you didn’ give a damn about what th’ world thought. You were just...you. Brave as hell. That's when I knew I wanted you to be my omega." This was all said around a cheekful of food, which was pretty funny to see.

Steve laughed "You really are different, huh?" He was blown away by how Bucky treated him; like he was worth something, the way Clint and Nat had always tried to convince him he was.

"Or maybe I'm just decent." Bucky says with a laugh, smiling over at Steve with fondness. "Y're a pretty different omega too y'know."

“Maybe that’s why we’re right for each other.”

Bucky met Steve’s blue eyes. “That’s definitely why.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky isn't contacting Steve as much. Steve quickly learns the reason, and rushes to Bucky's side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tough one folks, but it pans out!

Bucky and Steve had spent all their time together. Cooking, cuddling, joking, and in general having fun! Now that his heat was over, Steve was starting to crave more casual intimacy. More cuddles, more kisses, more sharing a bed...to sleep. He’d nested briefly in the closet of the guest room, but eventually he had to go home. It physically pained him to be parted from Bucky...more than he expected. He loved the alpha, and right now he had aches all throughout his body. He was sitting in the passenger side of Bucky’s car. They sat there in silence, holding hands.

“This is stupid.” commented Steve in frustration, cringing as his head pounded at his own voice. “I’m seeing you tomorrow morning when I do delivery, and tomorrow evening when I come to your place for a visit. Nobody’s dying, nobody’s moving away. This isn’t some Peter Paul and Mary leaving on a jet plane crap.”

“Stevie…” Bucky smiled at him gently “It’ll be okay.”

“I know.”

They kissed, and before Steve could stop himself...he got out. EVERYTHING hurt as he slung his bag over his shoulder, lightened because he’d left some of his possessions at Bucky’s. Heading into the omega compound, he got some looks. He smelled STRONGLY of alpha, though not marked yet, and his omega neighbors had questions. Still, he didn’t acknowledge them. He was pissed off that he had to go back to work and leave Bucky behind, even though it was only for a short time. Steve wasn’t moving in yet; they’d rushed so much, did they really want to rush this too? Yes. Yes they did. But it would take time to figure out.

The next few days, he did his best to focus on work despite the fact that Natasha kept asking him questions about the alpha. Weirdly, he didn’t hear from Bucky much. They sent a few brief texts, and it scared the shit out of Steve. Had he misinterpreted? Had he done something wrong? He didn’t even see Bucky at the shop when he delivered, and finally he decided he was going to demand answers from whoever he saw. The time eventually came, around 9 am, for the donut and coffee delivery. Steve walked there as usual, and headed into the assembly shop. He spotted Tony, and approached him, scenting the air. "Seen Bucky?" he asked, not seeing the alpha in this area of the garage. Again.

"Why hello, your hot alpha boyfriend?" Asks Tony with a cheeky grin, leaning against the new, not yet finished, car. "Why do you want to know? Come to give him some extra love?"

"If extra love is donuts and coffee, then yeah, that'd be it." said Steve sassily. "C'mon, seriously, where is he? I haven’t seen him in days, he barely texts me, he doesn’t answer my calls..." He tilted his head, sniffing the air again. His arms were shaking a little under the weight of what he was carrying, but he didn't show any sign of distress. He was still in pain, his back especially. Fucking scoliosis. 

Tony took half a moment, looking a little less cocky and a lot more worried. "He’s having a rough few days." He said, trying to act calm. "His PTSD kicked in and he won't leave the house. Usually the best thing to do is to just wait it out. He doesn't get violent, he just becomes a nervous wreck who doesn't sleep properly."

"Wait...he's been stuck at his house?" Steve looked horrified, and set the coffee and donuts down on a nearby table. "Listen...d'you think I could borrow a moped?" It was too far to Bucky’s house to walk, but Steve knew the way. His scent was now anxious and worried. Even Tony, who was a beta without as strong a sense of smell, hated that.

"Moped or a car? Bucky already hotted something up for you." Says Tony, walking with Steve towards the back.

"Er...a car" decided Steve, figuring that'd be safest. He was trying to gloss over the fact that his alpha had gotten him a damn car! No, focus Steve! Bucky is HURTING. Steve'd have to run by his place and get some food stuff, because Bucky couldn't cook for shit. He'd need to grab some clean clothes in case he stayed. He'd need to head over there as quickly as he could. "Thanks" he said suddenly, barely stopping himself from gushing.

"You clearly make him happy, and he is my best friend." Tony waves off. As if it was nothing to just give a car away. And really, it wasn't a big deal, not for him. 

He showed Steve into a backroom where a couple of cars, motorcycles, mopeds and other finished products stood. "This is the one Bucky fixed for you." He says patting a sporty looking, cute little car. "Said it made him think of you. So, here you go, your very own car." Tony grabs the keys out of a locker and holds them over to Steve with a smirk.

To keep. He had a car now to keep. It confused Steve to no end, but he accepted the car with a thank you. Getting in, he knew instantly he loved this car. But there wasn't much time to think about it.

About an hour and a half later, he was outside of Bucky's door. He hesitated. He should've called first, should've given him warning. He called clearly. "Buck...?" Hoping his alpha might hear or smell him.

Bucky had pretty much spent the last few days sitting on the bed that smelled mostly of Steve. He hunched under a blanket, breathing in the slowly fading scent of his omega. The less scent there was, the worse pain he was in. There were flashes of war in his head and he felt constantly tense and nauseous. His arm experienced phantom pains from when he lost it. Sometimes he just dissolved into tears. Right now, he was staring blankly at nothing.

When he heard Steve's voice he honestly half thought that he was imagining it. After a minute, and a second call, he quietly drags himself out of bed, down the stairs, and to the door.   
His hair is a mess; he’s wearing sweatpants and a tee and he doesn't smell great. He probably (definitely) needed a shower three days ago. But he does open the door and just stares at Steve as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Steve..? You okay?"

"Am I..." Steve's eyes narrowed "Can I come in, Buck? I'm worried sick about you. I wanted to come check in, and Tony said you weren't doing too well. I brought food..." He held up the bag of stuff for dinner. "And some candles, and clean clothes in case you wanted me to...Bucky, why didn't you call? I would've been here in a second." Instead of waiting, Steve placed a firm hand on Bucky's chest and pushed him back into the house. Steve wasn't about to take no for an answer this time; not when Bucky looked like that. He shut the door behind him, and turned to look up at the alpha with hands on his hips. "Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna run you a hot bath, light some candles, and you're going to scrub. Hair, body, teeth. While you do that, I'm gonna make you a hot meal which you are going to eat, no complaints. Then I'm gonna clean this place top to bottom while you put on a movie. Okay? It's not a question, just say 'okay'."

Bucky just let himself be manhandled by Steve, his omega. Steve was there. Before they do anything else, Bucky pulls Steve close hugging him tight and closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply, wanting Steve's scent properly in his nose, because Steve had never been to war. He was home and safe and clean. Here. They were both here. "Didn' wanna bother you.." he mumbled against Steve's shoulder.

"Shut up jerk. It's not a bother." said Steve gently, with no bite to it. He hugged Bucky right back, and stayed there until his alpha was done. When the hug broke, he took Bucky's hand and led him upstairs to where he knew the biggest bath was. He tested the water, keeping it warm but not TOO warm, and putting in bubbles just for the hell of it. Bath salts went in too; they were good for muscle aches. Steve clearly wasn't kidding around. He turned to Bucky and started helping him out of his clothes, occasionally kissing the alpha's shoulder or collarbone, little signs of caring.

And Steve did care. He couldn't just leave Bucky like this, and it would never, ever be a bother. He finished undressing the alpha, and guided him to the bath. "Take your time, alpha." he said; an order, not a request. "Wash up, brush your teeth. I'm going to make you some food. I'll bring you clean clothes, and take these to wash. Alright? I'll still be here." He cupped Bucky's cheek in his hands. "I promise."

Bucky let Steve guide him as he wanted, and Jesus the bath did smell really nice. This was not even mentioning t the fact that Steve hugs had loosened him up considerably. "Okay, yeah. Thanks Omega." He says it softly, almost frighteningly fragile in tone. His eyes looked like a kicked puppy’s, grateful to be on the receiving end of affection.

When he sunk down in the bath, he immediately relaxed with a soft, relieved little sigh. He really needed to wash. Ugh, his omega had just been around him when he smelled that bad...   
Bucky groans, self conscious about it all, but also knowing that Steve being there was exactly what he'd been longing for for several days. 

Steve left the clothes just outside the door; bending down was painful, but he fucking DEALT with it because this wasn’t about him. This was about Bucky. He headed downstairs, retrieving his groceries from next to the front door and taking them to the kitchen.

Bucky takes a good 40 minutes before he gets dried and dressed, padding down to Steve in the kitchen. He smelled a lot better, and the scent of fear and trauma was fading from his own body. It lingered in the house itself. He wasn't subtle at sniffing the air in the kitchen. Both food and Steve. His favorite scents. "Sorry y’ saw me like this..." he was still a little starry eyed and lost.

Steve was making fried rice, and luckily as Bucky came in he could leave it to cook the rest of the way. There was chocolate cake batter in a bowl on the counter, waiting while the oven preheated. The omega turned to face his alpha, stepping forward and laying his palms on Bucky's chest. "I'll see you better, and I'll see you worse. We're just gonna have to deal with the fact that we'll see each other in bad shape. That's the deal if we're spending forever together. And part of that deal is that I make you take baths, cuddle you, and cook you food...because you can't cook at all. So...when I'm in bad shape, we can order in. Hm?"

"I'll order anythin’ ya ever want." Bucky agrees loyally with the shadow of a smile. This was a huge feat when he was in this mood. "Y'wanna be with me forever?" Bucky then asks, hopefully, eyes bright and begging. "Even after this?" Steve thought he was a defect omega, but Bucky was a truly fucked up alpha who needed his omega to take care of him. This usually wasn't the deal.

"Jesus, Bucky, of course I do. This didn't change a damn thing." said Steve firmly, looking quite surprised. "Did you...think it would? Were you sitting in that bath thinking I was done with you?"  
Steve turned to pull the rice off the burner, and then looked back at Bucky with worry on his face. "I'm not done with you, Buck. I could never be."

Bucky had just shrugged a little. He wouldn't have been surprised. There was a reason why he hadn't called even if that had been all he wanted. He didn't want Steve to be disappointed or disgusted or annoyed with him for being broken this way. "I wanna be with ya, always. I guess I was just.. worried." He says with a small voice.

"I get it, Buck." said Steve, now pouring cake batter into a pan. "I really do. I mean...when I saw ya, and you were smiling at me, I knew I was in over my head. And I figured you'd never want to be with me. And now here you are, thinkin' the same thing. Bucky...you're stuck with me now, just so you know. You can't push me away." He put the pan in the oven

Bucky actually smiles again at that, moving up to Steve and hugs him. Probably a much more enjoyable hug now that he wasn't stinking of sweat and fear and all those fun things.   
"Don' see it as bein' stuck."

Steve turned in time to catch the hug, and smiled, saying gruffly. "Good, because that wouldn't be nearly as fun." He pulled back enough to look at his alpha, and then leaned up to kiss him. Steve smelled of happiness for the situation, and sadness for what Bucky had been feeling. "From now on" he poked Bucky firmly in the chest "you call me when it gets like this. Okay?"

Bucky is happy for the kiss and enjoys it royally while it last, then he rubs the back of his neck with an awkward little smile. "Maybe the next time... I don't know... you could possibly already be here in the house." 

Steve blinked at him, not immediately catching on. "Oh...do you usually have an idea of when it's going to happen? I could be here as soon as you needed me." He clearly didn't get what Bucky was asking.

"No, Stevie, I mean.. y'kno? Y'could always be here... if y'like. S'a big place'n if we're gonna be a forever... maybe that forever could be here... y'kno?" Bucky was really hoping that Steve would follow or he'd lose heart in Steve truly wanting to stay. His nerves were already so raw and frayed. 

"Wait..." Steve was processing, albeit slowly. "You want me to move in here?" he asked in surprise. "Really? Bucky I'd...I'd love that." he admitted it earnestly. "I just didn't expect...I mean..." He laughed "I should figure out a way to stop being surprised by you. Yeah, of course I'll move in!"

"The place is big'n all, think we'd make it to a nice home if ya stayed here with me." Says Bucky, who was starting to smell happier by the second. He liked this place and it was a home. But it just wasn't... home home. Maybe it could be with Steve there too.

Steve stepped away from the food and leaned up to kiss the alpha. He didn't pull fully away. Instead, he pulled Bucky down to rest their foreheads together. "I'll stay with you as long as you'll have me, Buck."

"Then forever sounds fuckin’ good." Says Bucky with a soft little hum and a smile, just looking happy and eager about everything. Because now he was. He loved Steve, yes, he was in love, and Steve wanted to stay with him! Here! With Bucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint confront Bucky about Steve not coming back to work. Clint shares some big news. Natasha and Bucky have a mental heart-to-heart. A big decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am CRANKING OUT CHAPTERS! Expect at least one more tonight!

Steve kissed the alpha. He loved to kiss him, loved to press close to him. Nothing else mattered at times like these. Just Bucky. Just their relationship, their future. Steve’s pain didn’t matter right now, because suddenly it was hard to notice. He nosed at Bucky’s neck and murmured “I love you. Thank you for loving me too.”

Bucky hummed happily. “Back at ya, Stevie.” 

There was another shared kiss, but Steve’s thoughts quickly turned back to care. When the kiss broke, Steve was practically giddy, but spoke firmly. "Now..." he said "You really need to eat something."

"I do, I don't think I've eaten anything good in... how long have I even..." He wasn't sure how many days he'd even been here if he was entirely honest. It was always just a blur, and took forever to puzzle out exactly how many days he was in his own head. He was lucky he had a job where no one would be mad when he vanished like this. Steve guided him to his seat at the table. Steve was still in caretaker mode as he dished up the food and set a massive plate of it in front of Bucky. Somehow he was also very dominant. He took hold of Bucky by the chin, looked him in the eye and said "I want all of that eaten. You've dropped too much weight." He then kissed Bucky, stood, and went to make himself a plate.

Bucky shivered, but in the best of ways. The food smelled great, and he had absolutely no intentions to leave anything to begin with. Steve’s command just made him a little extra motivated. "Yes Stevie, thank you."

He happily digs into his food, just sort of relaxing with good food in his stomach. Fuck... he really needed to at least start ordering food when he was in these things. Well, maybe now Steve would make him food."

Steve ate his own food, equal parts worried by how Bucky had been feeling, and amused at how hungry he seemed. They both finished up quickly enough, and Steve was starting to clear the plates. He insisted that Bucky stay seated; in a moment he’d come and fix the alpha’s hair, which was still damp from the shower. This was cut short by a knock on Bucky’s door.

Natasha was pacing. "He never came back to work Clint! If he's missing, this damn alpha has something to do with it! I knew we shouldn't have let this go, I knew it! And Stark was messing with us!" She sounded pissed, and Clint was rubbing her arm soothingly. Occasionally she turned to him and fussed. “I wish you had stayed home” she said softly “This might get dicy.”

Bucky jumped a little at the knock and frowned. Tony had his own key and usually just kind of waltzed in if there was something important. Otherwise, he’d text when he was on his way over. The alpha got up, in sweatpants and a comfortable tee, not really looking his most handsome. In fact, he still looked kind of bad, though not as bad as before. When Bucky opened the door, he was confused at the sight of the woman there. "Uh.. can I help'ya?" He asks uncertain. "Wait... y're Nat, right? Stevie's friend? Stevie, think this's for ya.”

"Where is he?" Natasha was saying.  
"Nat, he just said-" said Clint tentatively.  
In difference to many alphas, Natasha didn't snap at him. She just took his hand and squeezed very gently, three times. I'm here. I have this. It's okay. She also stepped in between Clint and the alpha, almost posturing to show she meant business. This was no game to her.

Steve poked his head around Bucky. "Natasha, I'm fine" he said gently. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I got a little caught up."

Bucky shifted to the side to give Steve the main part of the door. The place still probably reeked of traumatized alpha and Bucky crossed his arms a little self consciously, glancing away. Great. Now Steve's friends would know he was a broken mess of an alpha. And the woman was angry, which wasn’t a perfect official start.

Steve turned to face Bucky, and pushed him back very gently. He could smell the discomfort, and hated it, but blamed nobody. He leaned up and murmured, "It's okay. She feels it too."

And indeed, Natasha was looking at Bucky with new knowledge, new awareness. She was looking at him with understanding that an alpha wouldn't typically have of this situation. Nat addressed Bucky, more calmly now as her stance relaxed. "You saw combat?" she asked.

Bucky nodded a little and sighed. He avoided her eye. His stance was deferent, giving her room to know that he wasn’t a threat, especially since even in his panic he could tell that Clint was carrying precious cargo. "Lost my arm, lost good people." He said quietly. He's suddenly aware how exhausted he was. "There was somethin' on the news, a few days ago." It had been the trigger, and he hadn't even realized it at once.

"Terrorist attack in South America?" she guessed. It had been a hard one for her too. "I was a POW for 6 months in Iraq. It's a constant pain." 

Bucky was more than a little relieved at how this turned out. It was easier with other soldiers; they knew. It fucked them all over. "Yeah, it was something like that for me too. Only came home because Stark sent out people lookin' for me." Something his own damn government hadn't done. He owed Tony his life. "I uh, offered Steve to stay s'long as he wanted." Bucky says carefully.

Clint and Nat looked sharply at one another. "Er..." Clint spoke. "Like...to move in together?" His hand dropped automatically to his abdomen, a move which Steve followed but didn't comment on immediately. Steve did, however, scent the air as casually as possible.

"Yeah. Got a big place, s'safer than the apartment he stays at'n he could have his own art studio if he'd like." Bucky would make any room for Steve. Especially since a lot of rooms stood unused. Bucky only used his kitchen, living room, bedroom and the gym in the basement. The rest were pretty much untouched.

Natasha looked like she was actually considering saying no. She looked from Bucky to Steve, and her protectiveness of Steve seemed to loom like a goddamn tsunami. But she caught the look on Steve's face. Saw the hope, and the fear on Bucky's. She could smell the pain of the past few days and it sort of...broke her heart. She looked over at Clint. Clint looked back at her, and nodded. 

"Can we come in?" asked Clint, a request and not a demand.

Steve let Bucky decide that one.

Bucky nodded, moving aside a little. "Lemme just go open some windows." He slipped off to open a few windows in the living room, and one in the kitchen. It was warm outside so it was a comfortably warm breeze over them. "Think there might be cookies.. somewhere." He says as he pads into the kitchen and starts to look around in the cabinets and drawers. Steve stopped him, and guided him to a chair. He smiled reassuringly.

Natasha seemed to be resisting worrying aloud...about both Bucky and Steve.

Clint seemed extremely antsy to be in an unmarked alpha's house. It was nothing personal, just how omegas were...especially in Clint’s position. Steve spoke at last. "I'm sorry I didn't call." he said clearly. "We were spending time together, and-"

"Steve" Natasha spoke evenly. "We don't know him. You don't really know him. Why should we trust him in the slightest?" She looked at Bucky now, as though wanting him to answer.

"Y'can't." Bucky said simply. Because that was the truth. "Trust me, I got two baby sister omegas and a beta brother. it ain't gonna get easy to trust any alpha 'round family." He hoped one day when his siblings met their partners, he would be fine with it. For now, all he felt to any alpha getting close to his sisters was distrust and suspicion. 

"I ain't here to impress ya. My only task is to keep Steve happy'n safe. This place... I think Stevie can be happy'n safe here." Bucky was looking at the other veteran earnestly.

Steve and Clint let the alphas talk for a while before something clicked in Steve's head. The scent...the protectiveness...he was sure he was right! Natasha had generally trusted his judgement before, but right now things seemed different. He figured it was because he was finally showing interest in an alpha but...it had to be more than that. Steve realized all at once. "Clint's pregnant, isn't he?"

Bucky smiled amused and gently nudged Steve's arm. "Stevie, y'don just ask people that, even if y'can scent it." He chides softly. A part of him preened eagerly at the idea of STEVE pregnant, but he could NOT bring that up now or even soon. It wasn’t the time. Bucky had known from the moment he saw Clint. Of course he knew! Pregnant omegas smelled special, especially to alphas. 

"No, Buck...what I mean is, that's why she's being this way." Steve crossed his arms and looked at Natasha almost challengingly. "You're all protective because your omega is pregnant, that's what's going on."

At first, Natasha bristled. She only cared about Steve's wellbeing! Or maybe...maybe her alpha hindbrain was pushing her too far. She kept looking at Steve, but started to rub Clint's back and said "Yes...he's pregnant. A few weeks along, we think. And we’re guessing a litter, at least three. Steve, you have to understand. We care about you very much. This is a first for us, both the pups and you being interested in an alpha.”

Bucky pulled up his phone and looked through his contacts. Finding the one he wanted, he jotted down a number on a note and held it over to Natasha. "Dr. Bruce Banner. Beta doctor, expert on omegas with a specialty in safe pregnancies. Just tell'im I told ya to call'n he'll make ya an appointment."

Natasha looked at the other soldier calculatingly, before accepting the note with a nod of thanks. She looked at him steadily and said, "If I get even a whiff that you hurt him, I will personally take you down. Do we have an understanding?"

Bucky chuckles lightly and nods. "Sounds about right. But I ain't gonna hurt him." He'd never hurt Steve ln purpose, ever. He was way too in love for one... and for another, Bucky hated hurting people. He’d hated the army in many ways, because he’d had to blindly follow orders.

Steve looked to Natasha and indicated Clint. “Can I…?”

Natasha nodded, giving her permission. Clint let Steve approach, and Steve was careful to appear very small. He knelt in front of Clint and touched at Clint’s abdomen. He could immediately sense the little lives inside, and his eyes brightened as he looked up at his friend. “Congratulations” He said fondly, and scooted back to stand. There was no need. Clint hugged him.

Natasha and Bucky seemed to be having some kind of private, mental conversation that broke as soon as Steve stood. Natasha hugged him and said “We should go. We’ll see you at work...right Steve?”

The omega nodded, and walked them to the door. Once their car was safely pulled away, Steve turned to Bucky. “That was...interesting” he commented with a smile. "Now. Go sit down, I'm gonna fix your hair." he said firmly.

"That an order?" Bucky asks, cockiness back into his voice. He felt confident about the last part of that visit, especially with whatever he and Nat had sensed in each other. The open windows had also really helped get the bad scent out.

"It's all an order" called Steve as he went into the cabinet to get a brush and hair ties. He returned to Bucky, who had sat down on the couch, and started to fix up his recently washed hair. He brushed out any tangles and tied it up. "Glad I'll be here from now on, to keep your head on straight" he teased kindly.

Bucky hummed and just closed his eyes, happily enjoying Steve's fingers in his hair, even if he was brushing and pulling a little. It was nice anyway. 

"Thank you for stayin.' He says softly.

"You couldn't drag me out" he responded. They both knew it was a lie. Steve was stubborn, but if Bucky put on his alpha voice and gave him an order, Steve would follow. Now, though, it seemed a moot point.

Bucky hummed with a smile, just happy not to be alone anymore. Who wouldn't be? Alone and panicked wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. 

"Stevie?"

"Yeah?" he asked, still brushing and trying to get out any tangles and kinks that might be left. He was very focused on what he was doing, but also paying a lot of attention to his lover.

"Think I really wanna bond with ya, nex’ time." Bucky says softly. They have talked about emotions and such being there, but they hadn't said that yet. Bucky knew what he felt and it was true love. No doubt about it.

Steve's fingers faltered, and he sucked in a breath. The alpha wanted to bond with him? "Buck...really?" he asked, poking his head into Bucky's vision. He'd started to a wheeze a little, so excited was he. "You wanna be with me forever?”

"Calm down, gonna give y'self an asthma attack. I thought we’d established the ‘forever’ thing!" Bucky says fondly, stealing a little kiss from his love. "But yeah, I wanna... is that a'right?" 

He knew they hadn't known each other too long. But he knew he loved Steve, that he would do anything for Steve, that he always wanted to be with Steve. For the rest of their lives.

“Is that alright?!” Exclaimed Steve “Bucky...I love you. I love you so fuckin’ much” he laughed so happily. “I’ve loved ya since pretty much the moment we met. Yes! Let's bond!”

Bucky's smile grew wide and he gently pulled Steve in for a long and deep kiss, simply needing to press his lips to Steve's and just enjoy his luck. He’d never get enough of kissing his soon-to-be bondmate.

Steve pressed closer into the kiss, eyes closed. He needed to take a second; his lung capacity wasn't very good, so he needed to be sure he would feel okay. His asthma was acting up, but he didn't want to pull away, even when he was wheezing. Eventually he had to, but he no longer felt ashamed of his health problems. There was no reason to! That didn't make it any easier to experience. He held Bucky's hand as he took deep breaths...and he didn't apologize. He trusted that he didn't need to.

Bucky kissed Steve's forehead; the little crazy omega giving himself asthma issues by kissing! Bucky went to get Steve his inhaler, and pressed it into his hand. “I love ya, Steve Rogers.” he murmured “I always will.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky move in together and confirm their plans. A discovery is made that will change their lives.

It was two days later, and Steve was carrying the last of his stuff into their home, with the help of Tony and Natasha. Nat had forbidden Clint to carry anything too heavy, much to his annoyance, but it came from a place of love. Instead he carried in things like boxes of pillows, a lamp or two, and some food that Steve had brought along. Bucky had helped carry things all day. His mood was just improving the more Steve's stuff was unloaded into their home. It immediately felt cheerier when it was there, even when still in boxes. Everything just came with Steve’s perfect scent. Bucky could only reflect on how lucky he was. They had now OFFICIALLY confirmed that they were going to bond. They were moving in together. Bucky seemed to have the approval of his omega’s friends. Life was great!

Steve was clearly in a good mood as well, setting stuff up, occasionally asking Bucky where he'd prefer things to go, and giving his alpha kisses. Bucky was of the opinion that where-ever Steve wanted stuff, it went. He did show Steve a room he thought was perfect for his art studio. Steve had just hugged him, unable to express his joy. Eventually he came out with “I can never thank you enough for loving me. I can never thank you enough for being the person you are.”

Bucky had kissed him, and that was that.

Steve’s pain, however, had not wholly stopped. It plagued his back and his hips, and carrying things hadn’t helped...but Steve never stepped down from a challenge. The omega just felt WEIRD lately, to the point that he was pretty sure something was wrong. But he didn’t want to think about that now. He didn’t want it to be about how he wanted to curl up and protect himself from everything and everyone...except Bucky, of course. He wanted this day to be about joy.

Once everyone was gone (Tony had had to be playfully kicked out, as he was teasing quite a bit) Steve continued to unpack his stuff, setting out kitchen things and leaving all his nesting stuff boxed up in the corner. He didn't know what Bucky wanted him to do with that yet. Steve knew what he wanted, but a nest was such a vital and significant thing...he didn’t want to accidentally drive Bucky out of a part of the house.

"So, I was thinkin'. Ya nestin' stuff, do ya want them in a special room for it? Or our bedroom?" It was as though the alpha had read Steve’s mind. Bucky wanted his omega happy and content, and Steve would only be that if he could have his nest somewhere he liked.

Steve turned, seeming to be glowing with excitement. "Honestly? I'd like it in our bedroom." It warmed his heart that Bucky had called it 'theirs', and even if that made sense, it was still unexpected. "If y'don't mind, I mean. It'd smell like me 24/7"

"I like how you smell." Bucky said with a happy smile, kissing Steve's cheek. He started to dot kisses everywhere between words. He noticed something different about Steve’s scent that he couldn’t put his finger on, but shook it off. "This entire place is gonna smell like ya from now on, an’ I like that a lot." He was actually really eager about that! It brought a possessive and happy jolt to him.

"Then in our bedroom it is." responded Steve, and then...in a more guarded tone... "Will you help me set it up?" he requested. It was a deeply personal thing, asking something like that. Steve trusted Bucky, and this was the largest evidence for it.

"You would let me?" Asked Bucky, surprised. Surprised and clearly touched, his eyes wide and eager. Clearly he would love to help if Steve allowed him to do so. “I’d be honored.”

"I'd really like it. It'd help me feel safe in my heats to be somewhere that you'd touched." That was unusual. Usually omegas preferred their own space in heats, only connecting with another when fucking. It was different when breeding and marking were involved, but this was clearly something else. Steve indicated the four boxes of nesting stuff; quite a bit, but a lot of it was second hand, or that he'd knit himself.

Bucky knew the privilege and quickly nodded. He helped Steve with the first box, carrying it for Steve while the omega got another. Steve stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. He had a lot to consider here.

Steve took his time; this was an important decision, and his omega hindbrain had to be satisfied for him to be totally comfortable here. Somehow, nesting felt more important than ever before. He checked the two doors leading off the bedroom. One was a walk-in closet with stuff in it. The second was a large bathroom. Neither of those totally appealed to Steve, but the closet might have to do. Steve, however, could sense that there was something here he couldn't see. Some instinct drove him back into the walk-in closet. Peering behind a row of coats, he spotted a slightly indented square frame in the wall. He pushed lightly at the center and a large panel popped away, revealing three steps leading up into a large space tucked away into the wall. It looked like it was made for an omega. It had clearly been built with Bucky's future omega in mind. It was a big enough opening for not just Steve to fit through, but Bucky too, fairly easily. Going up the steps, Steve was amazed. There was a window letting in sunlight, and the floor was hardwood. In the corner was a slight dip in the floor, perfect for the main part of the nest. Bookshelves and little nooks lined the wall, and there were outlets for anything you might need to plug in. "Did you know this was here?" asked Steve in amazement. His omega hindbrain was shrieking joyfully as he realized how perfect this would be.

Bucky had in all honesty forgotten about the secret space. He had been pretty sure he'd never get an omega, or at least not until he was much older, and had put the room out of his memory. It had been too painful to think it’d never be used. That there would be nobody carrying his pups there, nobody’s scent filling the space and leaking out into the bedroom. It had killed him. Now that had changed. "I did, but I forgot it was there." Bucky admits, gently scooting Steve's box up and into the nest room, and then the one Bucky himself had carried. A bit tricky, but he did manage. "Hey, start settlin’ an' I'll get the other boxes for ya?" 

Steve nodded, but turned quickly to kiss Bucky. He needed that kiss. He then turned and immediately started setting up. 

As Bucky headed down the steps, he couldn’t take the smile off his face. He also couldn’t shake a vaguely uneasy feeling that he was missing something. What the hell was he missing? He was caught between wanting to focus entirely on what was happening, and feeling like he should know something. Like his alpha brain was trying to tell him something he didn’t grasp.

Meanwhile, Steve shelved most of his books, leaving two of his favorites set aside. He also put up some of his art supplies. The majority would go into the little studio Bucky had pointed out, but some being up here would be good. Steve intended to make this place his own. Bucky put the other two boxes within reach and then waited patiently.

Once Steve’s personal possessions were up, he explored some of the cupboards set into the wall. In one of them he put the sealed box of his heat toys. Then came the largest box, full of blankets and pillows. The dip in the floor in the corner really was perfect for most of the blankets and pillows to go in. He also hung some sheets above and around the main part of the nest to make it a little bit enclosed and quieter. One of the last items in the last box was a record player, which he set up and plugged in, putting his three records on the last space of the shelves. The room was comfortable and well suited now. Steve looked around, feeling pleased. Bucky had been removing the empty boxes as needed, so Steve waited for him.

When the last box was put out of the way, Bucky finally came back. He popped down on the little stairs up into the room and smiles widely at Steve, who already smelled and looked as if he was truly and properly home. Bucky knew he himself smelled like happy and eager alpha. "Lookin' cozy Cap!" He hummed with a wide smile.

Steve rolled his eyes and beckoned "Come up?" he half-asked, half-ordered. "I wanna make the place smell like you more. It's been sealed so long that it doesn't as much as I'd like. Please alpha?" That last part had definitely been a request. Steve was standing there, looking as though he really needed some attention... or praise... or both!

Bucky easily pads up into the room and gives Steve a soft little kiss, smiling wide and happy. “This is perfect.” he said fondly, stroking his fingers through Steve’s hair and nosing at his cheek. "Y'wanna have my shirt?" He offered, knowing omegas liked to put their alphas clothes into the mix. Bucky was willing to give Steve anything, really.

Steve had kissed back, on his tiptoes to reach properly. "I'll take whatever you can give me." he responded hopefully. He wanted this whole place to smell like their combined scents, and until they talked about marking, the only way to do that was to have Bucky or Bucky's possessions be up here a lot. Steve was feeling a strange need to be surrounded by his partner’s… everything! He just wanted to be as close as possible.

Bucky easily tugged his shirt over his head. He passed the shirt over to Steve, and then handed over his dog tags. That was Bucky's way of expressing that he was in this for the long run. You didn't just give away your dog tags. But to Steve? Bucky felt good giving them to Steve.

At first, Steve didn't take them. He wanted to, SO BADLY, but these were fucking important. It was a massive indicator of how much they meant to each other. He finally accepted the dog tags and put them on, feeling the slide over his shirt. He blinked back tears. His hand automatically slid to rest over Bucky’s heart. “Every moment with is better than anything I’ve ever known.” he said it like a prayer.

Bucky was trying to process. They were both...so serious about this. "Stevie." He says very softly, putting his hand into Steve's hair. "Stevie... I wanna bond you." He admits soft and a bit shy. "Next time my rut an' your heat come, I would like to bond you." They’d already discussed it, but Bucky was officially making a statement. He wanted to bond. Now the question was if Steve would respond in kind. It always had to be when omegas were on their heat and alphas on their rut for it to create a proper and strong bond. That was when they would be most open to each other, and it’d make their connection even better.

Steve's eyes went wide, and he was pretty sure his jaw physically dropped. Yeah, he wanted this. He wanted this more than he'd wanted anything before. Yes, they’d said it, but this was a STATEMENT, a PROMISE. Talk. Steve Rogers, TALK, SAY SOMETHING, SAY ANYTHING! "B-Bucky..." AGREE! TELL HIM YES! LOOK AT HIS FACE! SAY SOMETHING! "That's the best fuckin idea I've heard in my entire life." There you go, well done, it only took you a good 45 seconds. Now they’d both said it, officially. It was stated out loud, and neither of them had any intention to take it back.

Bucky had been waiting patiently and nervously while Steve was struggling with words. When he finally managed to come up with them, Bucky beamed widely and pulled Steve in for a long and close hug, happy to just hold Steve close. His omega, his omega had agreed! It would soon be official! There was no longer doubt!

Steve hugged him back, closing his eyes. He sniffed, but showed no other sign of tears. His scent though? It was filled with joy and excitement, with interest and eagerness. He wished this were happening NOW, but he knew they couldn't. Not until their heat and rut came, or it wouldn't be done right. He hoped he felt better by then.

Bucky happily nuzzled against Steve, breathing in the scent and softness that was his omega. "Will ya be happy here?" He asked, somewhat nervously, because it was really important that Steve would be happy and comfortable with him.

"Bucky, of course I will be!" he laughed, kind of worried that Bucky was asking. "Y'could only make me happy. You'd have to try hard to make me sad, and I know damn well you wouldn't do that. I...I love you. You know that, right?" As he spoke, he toyed with Bucky's hair. He looked into the alpha's eyes and murmured "I really do, Buck. I love ya."

Bucky beamed once more, excited and eager, and if he had a tail he'd be wagging it. "I love you too." He said joyfully, almost stumbling over his words. "I love you Stevie, always will love you too."

Steve leaned up to kiss him again, happy and deep, playing with the hair at the nape of Bucky's neck and in general pressing close. He enjoyed the intimacy of it, the feeling of the dog tags against his chest.

Bucky easily hoists Steve up on his hips so that they would be in more the same height as they were kissing. His eyes were closed and his hands were holding on tightly to Steve's thighs as he kept the blond up.

Steve had to break away eventually to catch his breath, but leaned forward automatically to suck a mark on Bucky's neck, wanting to leave some form of mark even if it couldn't be THE mark.

Bucky tossed back his head and laughed. He knelt on the floor and closed his eyes, pressing kisses anywhere he could reach. “I love you.” he whispered. “I love you Stevie…” 

He took a deep pull of Steve’s scent...and froze. His heart was rocketing in his chest. He carefully lay Steve back on the floor. “Stevie?” He whispered. He leaned forward to scent at the omega’s neck again, to place a hand lightly over his chest. He snuffled at his lover’s hip, instinct taking over.

Steve felt some kind bizarre sensation; the idea to lay back, to keep still while Bucky did his work. It was a bizarre moment. His fingers ran through Bucky’s hair for something to do while Bucky rucked up the omega’s shirt and sniffed at his abdomen. He sat bolt upright and picked Steve up, gently laying him in his nest and tucking him in. Steve didn't argue. He just looked up at Bucky. The alpha was immediately fussing over him, which confused Steve. But the omega didn't really care. As soon as he was tucked in, the pain that Steve had felt for days now faded. He closed his eyes as Bucky went rocketing out of the room, down the three steps and into their bedroom. 

The alpha fumbled for his phone and called the doctor. “Doc!” he gasped out as soon as Bruce answered. “Doc, I need you to come check over my omega?”

“Is everything alright James?”

“Doc...he’s pregnant!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony almost get attacked when they approach too quickly. An exam is done. Steve and Bucky are on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EXCITED! I've already decided that this will be part of a series! The next section will be a bit shorter, but will follow their family after the pregnancy. As you can see by the pairings, Bruce and Tony will play a key role in their family...but we'll just have to see how that goes! We're also going to touch on Clint, Natasha, and Pepper's life in another section. Love you all!

Bucky was up the stairs like a shot the moment he got off the phone with Bruce. In fact, he practically scrambled up them, skidding into the room. He took a deep breath. Now that he knew, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before. Too giddy from the move, maybe? Oh GOD, Steve had lifted heavy stuff. His mind was reeling. Why hadn’t the tea worked? Would drinking that tea have damaged the pup? Bucky was mentally kicking himself as he went into the walk-in closet and up the steps. He heard a soft hum from inside, and peered around the corner. His heart melted.

Steve seemed to now know exactly what had happened. His hands were splayed over his abdomen and he seemed to be focusing very hard, as though expecting to feel the life inside. This wasn’t possible; not yet. Instinct might tell you the reality, but if you weren’t focusing, you wouldn’t know this early. The omega’s alpha generally knew first. They had an objective idea of their omega’s scent and behaviors. Part of the reason Bucky was pissed at himself was that he hadn’t noticed sooner. Bucky cleared his throat to alert the omega that he was there, before crossing the room and kneeling beside the nest. “Sweetheart?” he said softly. He leaned in to take a scent of Steve’s neck, breathing slow. “How do you feel?”

Steve blinked up at him. “Am I right?” he asked in a clear voice. “Is it happening?”

“Yeah” said Bucky softly. “ I‘m sorry I didn’ notice sooner, ’m so sorry Stevie...are ya okay?”

Steve hastily wiped his eye, but kept one hand on his belly. It was flat; there was no sign of what was to come. “I’m better than okay.” he replied “I’ve never been so happy. What about you?” There was worry in his voice. What if Bucky wasn’t ready? What if Bucky was angry?

“Stevie, I’m fuckin’ happy. I can’t believe this is happenin’. We’re gonna have a pup...that’s the best news in the world. We won’t be able to bond until after, but it’ll be worth the wait...yeah?”

“Yeah, of course” replied Steve.

“Er...Doc Banner’s comin’ by.” he said quietly. “He needs t’ check ya over. Make sure you’ll be safe, and do what he has to to keep you and the pup safe during the pregnancy. He’s comin’ straight from Tony’s.” He looked like he was frustrated by this. He KNEW the doctor needed to check Steve over. At the same time, he felt ready to murder anyone who looked at Steve. If Bruce had been an alpha, Bucky wouldn’t allow him within 50 feet of the house itself. Now, however, he said softly “We should get ya to the bed so that we c’n keep ya nest private.”

Steve whined softly. He hated the idea of leaving his comfortable nest, but agreed. He went to stand up, but right now Bucky wouldn’t allow that. The alpha picked up his omega and carried him down the three steps, out of the closet, and into the bedroom. He lay Steve onto the bed and wrapped him in the comforters. He was just about to say something when he heard the door open downstairs. He snarled furiously, and moved to the doorway of the bedroom as he heard someone coming up the steps. He was taut as a bowstring, stiff and ready to kill. Who DARED come into his home, especially NOW when he had an omega and an unborn pup to protect?

“James?” called a familiar voice, followed by another one.

“Hey Robocop?”

Bucky relaxed, but only a little as Bruce and Tony rounded the corner up the stairs. Both betas froze, and made themselves as small as possible to demonstrate that they weren’t threats. Bucky realized he was still posturing, and took a deep breath to force himself to calm down. Finally, he stepped back and said, “He's in here.” He still sounded tense, but if he was to trust anyone, it’d be these two.

Steve had only met Doctor Banner once, to fix his hearing aids. He’d met Tony just a few times. He was nervous, but he could tell that the two betas were working hard to not be scary or threatening. Doctor Banner stood at the foot of the bed, his medical bag in hand. “Can I come closer?” he requested contritely.

Steve looked to Bucky uncertainly, and Bucky went to sit on the bed beside his love. Steve, feeling more secure now, nodded his assent.

Bruce came forward, and spoke. “Steve. I need to take a very minor blood draw, take your temperature, check your pulse, and listen to your heart and lungs. This will all tell me what you need to have a healthy, safe pregnancy. Can I have permission to do those things?”

Again, Steve looked to Bucky. All his confidence and self-assurance was out the window in this circumstance. All his faith was in his alpha. There was more than his life at stake, and he couldn’t handle the idea of making the wrong move and losing the pregnancy, the little one he had become so attached to in 20 minutes.

Bucky nodded, looking at Bruce. “Be careful” he said, almost threateningly.

“Of course, Alpha” said Bruce in response. The title was given for extra reassurance before he began. Listening to Steve’s damaged heart, hearing his lungs, and checking his temperature. He was quiet through all of this, occasionally making notes. Tony, meanwhile, stayed well back but was looking at the three others with something like softness on his face. 

The blood draw was most nerve-wracking for Bucky and Steve. It was physically painful for Bucky to see Steve’s skin pierced. His instincts were screaming at him to pull the needle away and remove Bruce from their home...but he resisted. Steve wasn’t the healthiest omega, and they needed this checkup. They had to do it. When Bruce was done, he cleaned the puncture mark and put a bandage on it. He then took a careful step back, samples in hand. “We’re both going to leave now” he said calmly. “We’ll give you two some space, and call when we have the information and prescriptions you’ll need. In a few weeks, we’ll do an ultrasound to check how they’re doing?”

Steve and Bucky nodded in sync. Bucky didn’t relax until he heard the front door close. He hastily hurried down to lock it, and check all the locks on the windows and back door. He then was back upstairs in a blink, and crawled into bed beside Steve. His hand slid over Steve’s stomach and he kissed his love’s cheek. “I’ve got you both” he said clearly. “I’ve got you both.”

And Steve? He cried. He cried because he hadn’t even been sure he’d be able to have pups. He cried because this was happening so fast, and he was so damn happy. He cried because just a month ago he and Bucky had met, and now they were living together and starting a family. Would they have chosen to have pups? No, not yet. But now that it was happening, the alpha and omega could scent each others’ joy. “How did this happen?” asked Steve finally. “The tea…”

“I don’t know” admitted Bucky. “I find it hard to care right now. I’m just...happy this is going on. I’m so happy we have each other.”

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Yup.”

They looked at each other...and then they started to laugh. They laughed, and cried, and held each other, and reveled in the joy of starting their own family. Because this was the beginning. This was the start. Everything had changed.

And that? That was wonderful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days that the pregnancy is known are tough for Bucky. Steve has to talk to him about Natasha and Clint coming over. Soft cuddling and talk of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter <3

The next few days were an absolute fucking blur. Bucky was constantly fussing and worrying about Steve’s wellbeing and health. Any sign of illness and Bucky flew into a panic, and as signs of illness were quite common for Steve...it was more than a little stressful. Yesterday, Steve had sneezed twice, and Bucky had nearly rushed him to the hospital. While Steve was being very compliant to the alpha’s wishes, sometimes he refused things. Like now. 

“Bucky.”

“Stevie, y’r sick!”

“Bucky, it was a sneeze! Because of dust!”

“Steve-”

“Oh come cuddle us and relax.”

He gave Bucky such a stern look that the alpha agreed, mumbling something about worry and illness. Steve spent a lot of time in their shared bed, but when he napped he was almost always in his nest. Bucky often left little gifts in the walk-in closet, courtship behaviors that were totally unnecessary given the circumstances. Steve always smiled and smelled so happy when he found them, and Bucky preened at successfully making his omega happy. Now that Bucky was paying attention, he could scent the pregnancy quite clearly. He ordered in frequently, and made very simple dishes that he managed not to ruin. In exchange, Steve gave plenty of kisses and did the few chores the alpha would allow him to. Steve discovered some things weren’t worth arguing over; Bucky got instinctually upset when he wasn’t allowed to care for his omega, so Steve compromised pretty often. He was okay with that. A lot of his own instincts were telling him to let the alpha do what he needed to. 

Steve had informed his two friends of the pregnancy, and of COURSE they’d been thrilled. They also wanted to see him...a lot. Steve had decided he’d speak to Bucky about it. The alpha was so damn protective right now, which was flattering to Steve, but also meant they had to be careful. Steve padded down the steps of his nest and went looking for his alpha, hearing him downstairs. Going down the steps, he heard the noises stop and a scrambling as Bucky rounded the corner to the bottom of the stairs. “Stevie!” he gasped. “Wait wait!”

“Bucky” Steve rolled his eyes “I can do stairs just fine. No.” He said the last bit firmly as Bucky went to climb the stairs, probably to carry him down. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Bucky sighed, but stood anxiously at the bottom of the steps. His hindbrain hated the omega doing anything on his own, so when Steve reached the bottom of the steps, the alpha looked like he might collapse from relief. “Wassup Stevie?”

Steve took Bucky’s hand and led him into the sitting room, and together they settled onto the couch. “Bucky.” he said calmly. “Clint and Natasha are coming over.”

Bucky sat up straight, his instincts screaming in protest. Steve cupped Bucky’s face in his hands. “They’ll be around the pup a lot when it’s born. They aren’t going to hurt me. They’re a bonded couple, and Clint is pregnant. This isn’t a threat...you know that. Think about it Bucky. I know your head is telling you to protect us, but they aren’t people you need to protect us from. Alright?”

Bucky knew his hindbrain was driving him absolutely insane. He wanted to keep Steve safe, but he also knew that didn’t mean preventing Steve from seeing the world. And the pup would need time out and about anyway! Bucky nodded finally. “Stevie, I just don’ wanna see you two hurt. S’ my worst nightmare.” He was looking at Steve with big, sad eyes. No guilt involved, it was just how scared he was.

Steve nodded, and rested their foreheads together. “I know” he said calmly. “I love you, but you gotta let me do stuff normally. I promise I’ll be okay.”

Bucky nodded, and leaned forward to snuffle at Steve’s neck. “Lay back?” He requested, moving to kneel beside the couch. It helped him feel more comfortable to do this.

Steve smiled. He lay back on the couch and let Bucky push his shirt up. Bucky lay his head carefully on Steve’s abdomen, listening as though he would hear the pup even if it was impossible. He lifted his head and sniffed softly, taking in that sweet scent that was STEVE and BABY and CLEAN and HOME. 

“Stevie?”

“Yeah?” 

Steve’s eyes were closed as he felt the light touches and listened to Bucky.

“Y’think it’ll like me?”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s gonna love its dad.” he said cheerfully. “It’ll love you to pieces, the moment you hold it.”

Bucky smiled, and his scent was full of happiness and protectiveness. “If anyone hurt either of you” he commented “they wouldn’t last an hour.” and then he followed that up with “When I was in the army, I never thought I’d have this. When I left, I was sure I wouldn’t. And then you walked in and I just…” he sighed “I’ve never felt so lucky, Stevie.”

He got a text. “It’s the Doc! He’s got the reason why the tea didn’t work.”

“I don’t care why” sighed Steve “It’s not like this is going to be our only pup. I just want to make sure it didn’t hurt it.”

Bucky was looking at him with wide eyes, a smile spreading across his face. “One thing at a time Stevie!” he said, his voice full of unmistakable glee.

“You arguing?” asked Steve playfully.

“No sir!”

“Good. When’s Doctor Banner coming over?”

“He says as soon ‘s we let him” Bucky hummed thoughtfully. A lot of the tension had left him now that he’d gotten to scent his lover again.

It was about an hour later that Bruce came in. Steve was curled up on the couch under a bunch of blankets. Bucky took a few deep breaths when the doorbell rang, and peered out the window. Confirming that it was Bruce, he went to open the door with a small smile. “C’mon in Doc. What ya got for us?”

As Bruce stepped over the threshold, he spoke. “Prenatal vitamins and medication, some heating pads for back pain, and the results of the tests. We should all sit down so I can go over them.”

That brought Bucky some anxiety, and he pointed to an armchair alongside the couch for the doctor. Bruce cut right to the chase. “It’s very important that you take these medications as prescribed. Your health problems, Steve, are going to make this a difficult pregnancy. The vitamins will keep you and the pup strong, I’ve included an inhaler that is safe for pregnancy, and I’ve got some medication that will improve your bone density among other things. We need to discuss…” He seemed as though he was about to say something very difficult. He decided to address Bucky, which made Steve bristle.

“James” he said clearly. “If there is more than one pup...we may need to discuss not following through with the pregnancy.”

Steve choked in shock, and Bucky paled, jumping to his feet. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

“James.” Bruce remained calm. “This is going to be difficult enough on your omega with just one pup. If there are more than one, the pregnancy could kill him...and the pups. You need to consider this. It’s not an easy decision...but it’s one you need to make.”

Bucky was standing there mutely, and looked over at Steve. Then he looked back at Bruce.

“When will we know?” he asked clearly.

“I can see you in four days.That should give us a good amount of time that we’ll be able to see, based on the date you gave me.”

Steve looked like he was about to crumble, but Bruce sighed heavily. “I don’t...I’m sorry.” he said finally, and turned to leave.

The alpha and omega watched him go, and Bucky glanced at the medication left behind. 

“I’m not...I won’t!” said Steve sharply, his heart pounding.

“Oh Stevie...let’s see what happens. Let’s see if this’ll even be an issue. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Steve held onto him and started to sob. It made Bucky sick to smell that horrible scent of devastated omega, but he held on and murmured comforting words.

Four days later, they got the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it'll work out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get some surprising and frightening news. Clint and Steve have a heart to heart. So do Natasha and Bucky. Steve and Bucky are given some sound (and similar) advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! After this chapter, we're going to cover several months in each chapter until it's time for the pups to be born! Just a heads up that it won't be terribly graphic; I know how births go BUT it's nothing fun to write out. If you get upset easily, the chapter AFTER the birth will have the first few moments of the pups' lives. I'm giving you these spoilers because I want to make it clear that this will NOT end in tragedy. Also we have 5 ish chapters before the end of this section of the story. I'm going to add this to a collection, so keep an eye out on my page once you see that this fic has "ended". We're going to go back and look at Clint and Natasha's life in another section, as well as Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Natasha's life after the pups are born. Hope you all keep following and enjoy!

“Twins?”

Steve and Bucky had been silent for four long days. No, not totally silent...but the house smelled of frightened omega, and all Bucky could do was wait. He begged Bruce to do the ultrasound sooner, PLEADED with him for some way to know so that they could figure out what they were supposed to do. Bruce very gently repeated to him (several times) that they couldn’t be sure until enough time had passed. It hadn’t been enough time yet. Four days was PUSHING it, but it was the earliest available opportunity considering the time frame since Steve’s heat. So they’d waited. 

Steve had mostly stuck to his nest, which Bucky hadn’t questioned. He made Steve eat, made sure he bathed and everything… but it became difficult. Bucky didn’t blame him. The alpha was going forward through sheer force of will with his anxiety ramped up and his fear intense. He ended up practically SHOWERING in scent neutralizers to prevent that being too obvious...but of course Steve noticed. Fairly often, Steve brought Bucky up to his nest and they curled up there quietly. Bucky would rest his hand over Steve’s abdomen and Steve would nose against Bucky’s neck.

And then, they found out. 

“Twins?”

Bruce nodded, his expression tight as he pointed out the two little beans on the scan. “There’s one.” he said calmly “And there’s the other. I’ll leave you two alone for a little while.”

As Bruce left the room, his carefully controlled expression failed. He went to sit in his office, head in his hands. He already knew what was going to happen. Steve was going to refuse to terminate the pregnancy, and God only knew what that would do to him. Nothing good. If he survived the pregnancy, great! But carrying ONE pup took a toll, much less two. 

“Stevie?”

Steve wouldn’t look at Bucky. He was just staring at the still image on the screen, his expression giving the answer Bruce knew it would.

“Stevie please, we c’n try again…?”

“And if I ended up pregnant with a litter again? What, we keep doing this until we can’t handle it anymore? What if we never get this Bucky? What if this is our chance? What if after this it’s all three of them, or two again? I’m not doing it Buck, I’m carrying!”

“Stevie, what if it kills you?!”

“It won’t, Buck!”

“Omega, please. I’m beggin’ you.” Bucky sounded pathetic.

“No, Bucky. Please trust me. I’ll be okay. ALL of us will. I don’t give up on things, I just don’t. If it were more than two, I’d think about it...because that would almost definitely be the end of me. But this is two pups, I can DO this, I can!”

Bucky sniffled softly, and nosed against Steve’s neck. He took in the scent of determined, pregnant omega and whispered “I can’t lose ya, Stevie. I jus’ can’t.”

“You won’t” murmured Steve. “You won’t lose any of us.”

It was as Bruce suspected. He came in and saw their faces...and he knew. He was prepared for it though. The bag of medication he held out was heavy. “More prenatal medication, and plenty of things for strength of bones and muscles. It’ll also allow your body to adjust more easily to the growing pups. This will NOT be easy. At some point I’m going to put you on bedrest, and Bucky, you’ll need to take plenty of time off work. Tony won’t mind, I’m sure of it. I have a list of food you can eat, and even some of the things you usually could eat need to be avoided. If I see you deteriorating, and I’m sure it is our only option...I will INSIST you terminate. But I will avoid doing so unless it is literally your life or theirs. Do you understand?”

Steve’s jaw was set, and he nodded. Bucky looked defeated.

When they got home, Steve seemed better! He smelled happier and determined, like he had an answer and now he wasn’t giving up. No way was he giving up. He had a new lease on life, and even snooped around the house for a good place for a nursery. 

Bucky lay awake that night. Steve was sleeping peacefully beside him in their bed while Bucky stared at the ceiling. What was he going to do? How was he going to survive the next 9 months? He felt sick, but pulled Steve closer in his arms. Apparently, Steve wasn’t asleep though, because he spoke.

“No going anywhere, idiot. Go to bed.” It was said tiredly, but with affection.

Bucky snorted. “Can’t lose ya, Stevie” He repeated, looked down at the omega. He looked like a kick puppy, which Steve saw when he properly opened his eyes. 

Steve shifted so that he was even closer and said “Think about it Buck. In a little less than nine months, we’re gonna be parents. We’ll have two little pups in the house, and things’ll be so good and perfect. I’ll be here, you’ll be here, and they’ll be here. It’s gonna be good. No. Great!”

Bucky smiled a little at the thought. “If anyone can kick the statistics, it’s you Stevie. I’ve never known such a stubborn brat.”

“You love me.”

“I do. I really, really do.”

The next few weeks, Steve took his medication like clockwork. Sure, he’d been pretty good at that before...but now, with two little ones on the line, he was meticulous about it. Bucky couldn’t be more proud. He’d gone back to his old habit; when he felt worried or upset, he lay Steve back and scented his neck, his jaw, and down to his belly. Snuffling there, he could FEEL the life inside, could scent that beautiful smell of pregnancy. Some of the bitterness of what might happen had faded, especially with Steve being so careful with his care. He slept a lot, and was very defensive in front of others ...even Nat and Clint, he was wary around. Things had changed now that he’d been told what he should do, and had refused. He could tell that Nat and Clint were almost as scared as Bucky. Often, the two alphas would talk while Steve and Clint were cuddling on the couch. Bucky allowed this, despite his tension. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah Clint?”

“I’m glad you’re carrying them.”

Steve blinked in surprise, looking up from where his head was rested on Clint’s lap. Clint was playing with his hair. “You are?” He asked curiously...and with relief. Sure, Bucky seemed pretty happy...but also scared. Natasha just seemed upset. But Clint was glad?

“I know how long you’ve wanted this” replied Clint “and I knew it wouldn’t be easy no matter what. This isn’t exactly fair to you or Bucky, with your own life at risk. But I know you want pups. I know this is everything you’ve hoped for. An alpha and a family, a home of your own. We don’t care that you’re not working...our only wish is for you to be happy.” He kept playing with Steve’s hair. “Natasha’s upset because her alpha instincts are. I’m a relatively healthy omega. The litter will be hard on my body, but not as hard as on yours. She knows what’s going on with you; has seen it for years, and she’s scared. But she won’t...she isn’t judging you. And it’s good that she’s there for your alpha. It’s good that he has someone who understands his fear.”

“Clint?” 

“Yeah Stevie?”

“I’m scared too.”

“I know. You should tell your alpha.”

“That’ll just make him feel worse.” muttered Steve.

Clint sighed “You’re such a martyr. Maybe it’ll make him feel like less of a coward. Maybe it’ll make him feel like he’s not alone between the two of you. All he wants is for you to be happy...but knowing you’re scared is going to help you both.”

Steve nodded, looking lost in thought. “You’re going to be a good dad, Clint.”

“You are too, Steve.”

“Natasha?” They hadn’t spoken much. Bucky’s voice was very hoarse. “I can’t lose him.”

“Steve Rogers is the most stubborn ass I’ve ever known.” replied Nat. “I’ve never known a more determined and feisty omega...or alpha...or beta! He’s always been strong-willed, despite his health problems. You can’t make him do this, and honestly? I don’t think it’ll kill him. He’s got you and the doctor, some of the best caretakers in the world. You’ve both got jobs that are okay with you missing time, and we can bring groceries so you never have to leave your house. Trust me, alright? Since you can buzz us in through the gate, it won’t be an issue.”

Bucky looked at her with a sad smile on his face. “I’m scared, Natasha” 

She nodded. “It’s an alpha thing. I’m scared about Clint too. Pregnancy is tough on even the healthiest omega, which Clint isn’t willing to recognize. And frankly, Steve isn’t very healthy. But listen to me closely, Bucky. Have you ever said to him...out loud, the words ‘I’m scared’?”

“No!” said Bucky immediately. “I don’t want to make him feel guilty.”

“Bucky, try to think about how he’s smelled lately. He’s not scared anyone will try to make him terminate the pregnancy. He’s scared for himself. He’s afraid of leaving you behind. He’s afraid he can’t do this. You two need to talk the way you’ve ALWAYS talked. This doesn’t change anything...just complicates it a little.”

“Thanks Natasha. You’ll be a good mom.”

“And you’ll be a good dad.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a glimpse at why the tea didn't work. Bucky and Steve had a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This blew up! I appreciate every comment, every kudos, and every click! Let me know what other alpha/beta/omega stories you'd like to see outside of this one! Any interest in Tony and Pepper? Any pairings or groupings you'd like to see? Let me know!

Bucky and Natasha finally walked into the room where Clint and Steve had been chatting, only to find the two omegas curled together and fast asleep. The alphas looked at one another and shrugged at the same time. It didn’t make sense to wake the two, so Natasha and Bucky went to the kitchen to make some food. Or rather, Nat made food while Bucky did a lot of chopping and mixing. Sure, his cooking had improved...but that didn’t make it GOOD, and with Steve’s stomach being so sensitive lately, they couldn’t really take risks. Lately they’d ordered in quite a bit, and Tony was being a wonderful friend and sponsoring them through a lot of their financial dips. Tony was actually giving Bucky months of paid time off so that he could be with Steve through the entire pregnancy. Of course, Tony and Bruce had privately discussed what might happen. That Steve might lose the pups, or worse, they may lose Steve. It wasn’t a fun thought, but they had contingency plans in place to make sure Bucky wasn’t alone in that event...and that Bucky and Steve both had support in the former case. Tony wasn’t a prayerful type, but he was constantly working with Bruce on making something new. Something that would improve Steve’s chances, and in that way give the pups a better chance.

Steve woke up to the smell of food cooking, and the soft stroking of fingers through his hair. He blinked up at Clint and sniffed instinctively. As Clint was further along, his pregnancy scent was intense and beautiful. It brought joy and hope to Steve. It was at that moment that Bucky and Natasha came in. They were both a little tense to have the other around their omega, but it was purely instinctual. Clint helped Steve sit up, and both alphas moved to each of their omega’s side. After a brief check, all four of them headed into the kitchen to eat. 

“Have you thought about names yet?” Steve asked conversationally, looking over at Natasha and Clint. 

“Ah, actually...we discussed it with Pepper and Laura” said Natasha cautiously.

Steve choked “Pepper agreed?” he asked eagerly as Bucky rubbed his back. “You have a beta? Wait...who’s Laura?” He asked, his eyes wide and startled. “Are you having two betas?”

“No” said Clint, who was actually smiling. “Natasha and I discussed adding both a beta and another omega to our pack.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped, but Steve was beaming with excitement. “And she said yes? You guys have another omega? That’s amazing! Personally, Bucky and I...I don’t think we could do that but it’s amazing for you all!”

“Definitely couldn’t do that” chuckled Bucky. “Definitely not. Maybe a beta! So, what names did you pick out for your pups?”

“Well, we picked three boy names and three girl names, just to be safe. For the girl names we went with Josie, Coral, and Lila.” Natasha had a hand rested on Clint’s slight bump. She had a soft smile on her face at the feeling of it under her hand.

“For boys” continued Clint, who smelled so happy. “We decided on Nathanial, Cooper, and Quill. What about you two?” asked Clint “Oh! Did you find out why the tea didn’t work?” It occurred to him to ask.

That made Steve laugh. Like out loud, a full laugh. “Let me show you. Apparently…” He got up, and moved to the cabinet. “When some people are in rut, they don’t check expiration dates. This tea expired in 2017.”

Bucky was bright red in the face but smiling. “I was a little distracted.” He mumbled, watching in embarrassment as the tea was passed around.

“Who isn’t in rut?” commented Natasha playfully. 

“You’re certainly one of the more distracted people” commented Clint to his alpha, rolling his eyes “She’s already talking about the next opportunity to have more pups.”

“Sue me, I’m a family person” replied Natasha cheerfully.

Steve was laughing, a hand over his belly and his eyes full of affection for the people around him. “We’re focusing on the NOW...and investing in more tea for next time” He narrowed his eyes at Bucky, who was withholding laughter with great effort.

Internally, it killed Bucky that he’d been so stupid. His negligence might end badly for them, but he had to stay strong and see the hilarity in this...even if to him, there wasn’t much. “Anyway, no names yet! We figure we’ll name them when they’re born!”

Steve was still eating when abruptly he turned away from the table to sneeze. Bucky was up so fast he knocked over his glass of water, and moved to kneel in front of his omega. “Stevie? Sweetheart? You o….” A drop of blood hit the floor. “Steve! Your nose is bleeding!”

“I get nosebleeds sometimes” he said in a stuffy voice “You know that!”

“Yeah, well...c’mon, let’s get you some tissues.”

“We’ll go” said Natasha reassuringly, who could scent that Bucky was getting defensive. “We’ll leave right now, c’mon Clint.”

Bucky gritted his teeth, but managed to say “Nat, Clint...there’s little tupperware containers in the cabinet to the left of the sink. Take your food to go. C’mon sweetheart” The last part was directed to Steve as he guided the omega into the bathroom. Bucky heard the door close behind Natasha and Clint as he dabbed at Steve’s nose. 

Steve looked up at him, and said in a nasally voice. “It’s not your fault that I’m pregnant. I mean, it takes two to tango but...I couldn’t focus on anything in heat. It’s impressive that you thought to make the tea at all.”

Bucky kept dabbing, and looked thoughtful. “I’m glad we’re having pups, Stevie. But...I’m scared. I can’t handle the thought of…” He sighed, and shook his head. “I’m scared.”

“Oh Bucky, me too. I’m scared as hell.” Steve admitted this ruefully. “I don’t wanna lose our pups, or something like that. I don’t wanna…” Die. He didn’t want to die.

Bucky nodded, and got a clean wad of tissues to keep the blood from dripping onto Steve’s shirt. “I wish there was an easy answer, Stevie.” He hated smelling the blood combined with the omegas perfect scent. “I wish we could...figure out a way to make this better. In a few months we’ll see how you three are doing. And then a few months after that, Doctor Banner said they’ll be almost ready. 6 months isn’t a super long time...but I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

“I love you Alpha.”

“Oh sweetheart, I love you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a horrific nightmare, and the next day something comes up with the pups. Doctor Banner is on the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, fair warning, Bucky has a nightmare and it’s disturbing as fuck. But it’ll be okay <3 I promise. Trigger warnings include death and dissociation.

“Stevie? STEVIE?” Bucky had woken up earlier than usual. He wasn’t sure why; maybe it was because the sun was hitting his eyes (he’d forgotten to close the curtains last night). Maybe it was because his blankets had been stolen by a certain omega (but that was normal for them). Or maybe it was because Steve’s scent was just...wrong. And fading.

Fading.

Bucky rolled over in bed to see Steve, pale and still. So, so still. Not breathing. Steve’s chest wasn’t moving, and he didn’t smell of pups anymore despite his obvious pregnancy. “Oh my God, oh my God… STEVIE!” Bucky ripped the blanket’s totally off Steve’s body, feeling for a pulse, desperately seeking a sign of breathing. “STEVIE! OMEGA PLEASE!” He was begging. Begging what remained of the omega he loved.

Bucky was fading now too. He could feel himself drifting away, could see himself sobbing over the body of his sweetheart and the pups dead inside. He watched in horror as he saw himself pulling the omega close, weeping over what was left of him. And then he started to scream.

Bucky woke up, and realized the scream was coming from him. He became aware of scrambling from the closet and a thudding down the steps. Steve rounded the corner, his hand over his clearly pregnant belly. “Bucky?!” He crossed the room and climbed (with no small amount of effort) onto the bed. 

Bucky was weeping, and Steve pulled him into a hug. “Hey...hey Bucky…” Steve spoke soothingly. “Shhhh it’s okay, it’s alright...I’m right here. The same nightmare?” It broke Steve’s heart to see his alpha like this. Every few nights for weeks now, Bucky had a recurring nightmare that he refused to discuss. He just...wouldn’t talk to Steve about it. Steve could guess what it was about, and it was mortifying to know. Bucky also knew that Steve’s instinct right now was to sleep in his nest, so he insisted that Steve didn’t need to sleep in the bed. That was getting harder.

Bucky nodded, unable to speak. He just sobbed desperately, taking deep pulls of Steve’s scent. The scent of pups, the scent of omega, the scent of cleanliness and life. “I’m sorry” he gasped out “Stevie, I’m sorry, please…”

He was devestated, panicked. He could barely even talk or articulate. The only thing he wanted to do was curl his body around Steve and never let anything happen to the omega or their pups. He just COULDN'T lose them, especially not Steve. His instincts were deeply protective over the pups too, but Steve was his more important priority right now.

“It’s okay…” murmured the omega soothingly. “Please...PLEASE let me join you in bed. I know you want me to be comfortable in my nest, but it’s not comfortable knowing you’re alone in experiencing this. At least you could wake up next to me? Or you could come join me in my nest?”

Steve, like Bucky, wanted to hold and protect his partner. While Steve's personality of being self-reliant and strong had taken a hit with the pregnancy, he still did everything in his power to be there for the alpha through his nightmares and panic attacks. "Come stay in my nest, Bucky. Please."

Bucky wasn’t strong enough to refuse. He just nodded. He rolled Steve onto his back and rucked up the omegas shirt, inhaling deeply. It helped all the tension leave his body, to scent that everyone was okay. He lay a hand over Steve's belly now, heavy with pups, and moved to hold Steve as he did. "I love you" he whispered.

They were less than a month from it being time for the birth, and while Steve was constantly tired and often ill, he was doing surprisingly well. Doctor Banner avoided showing his shock, as he knew that would be unsettling, but Bucky could smell it on him. The doc was also staying at Tony’s so that if/when he was needed, he could be there in an instant. Bucky hadn’t worked out of the house in a long time. He had projects in the garage that he picked at, but for the most part he was helping Steve. He was damn glad to do it. Sometimes Steve felt guilty or frustrated that he couldn’t do pretty much anything on his own. Other times he realized that if he didn’t get help, it wasn’t going to get done. Independence and strength of will only got him so far, and now that he could physically see the evidence of life inside him, he didn’t even try to reject help.

Natasha and Bucky had taken to seeing one another on a regular basis. After Bucky got some sleep holding Steve the previous night, and managed to go without another nightmare, he called Natasha and asked her to come over.

Natasha and Clint both came, with all three pups in tow. Nathaniel, Cooper, and Lyla were very sweet little babies, the smallest being Cooper. The pups were doted on, and while Natasha was extremely protective of her omega and their children, she allowed both Steve and Bucky to at least be near enough to see. Steve especially was not seen as a threat. So now, Clint and Steve hung out together with the pups while Natasha and Bucky spoke.

“You know Doctor Banner said that at this point the danger is over, right? He got through the trickiest part of the pregnancy. I know you’re scared, Bucky, but the next big hurdle is the birth itself.” Natasha was always realistic, but still gentle with Bucky. She wanted him to feel better, while also wanting him to understand the realities. She usually ended up splitting the difference.

“I know” said Bucky softly. He spoke more formally these days, always tense. He looked over at Natasha. “We’re closer than ever. We do everything side by side. It doesn’t matter what’s going on...we’re always together. We like it that way. He even offered to let me sleep in his nest, and I just-”

Bucky straightened up and abruptly stopped talking. He heard a soft whimper from the next room and a sudden spike of pain in Steve’s scent. Bucky froze. The pain built in the air, and finally he pulled himself together. He scrambled out of chair and skidded into the sitting room to see Steve doubled over.

Clint was gaping in shock and whispered “A month early.”

Not five minutes ago, Steve had gotten a strange look on his face. He felt very strange...like his body was telling him something he didn't understand. His hand had dropped to his belly and he had looked at Clint quizzically. Clint had been confused too. He'd asked "Steve...are you okay?"

"Something's wrong" Steve had said "Something-"

And then the pain had started, at which point Bucky had run in.

At this point, Bucky could’ve screamed in panic. “Call Doctor Banner” he ordered Natasha, who had been right behind him. “Stevie...Stevie look at me…”

“It’s too soon” gasped out Steve, who was clearly in pain. He was panicking. “I let them down, I couldn't...I should've been able to stop it, to hold on a little longer! They’ll be too little, they’ll be too small, they aren't ready Bucky!”

“They’re going to be fine” reassured Bucky, who had no idea if that was true. All he wanted to do was hold Steve and stop the pain, but that wasn't an option. “Let’s get up to your nest, alright? The doc’s going to be here so soon, I know he’s still at Tony’s.” Bucky felt bad. He and Steve had already gone over that they wanted the pups to be born in Steve's nest, but they had expected more time for Steve to mentally prepare!

Steve whimpered, but decided not to argue about Doctor Banner being in his nest. He'd known this would happen at some point, but now everything felt so difficult! Bucky picked him up and carried him up the steps, not looking at the other alpha and omega. He was scared. So scared. But he had to be strong for Steve.

Clint, Natasha, and the three pups stayed downstairs for a while. They waited there, with Clint holding Cooper and the other two in Natasha's arms. They didn't speak. While Natasha paced, Clint bounced the baby he held, and their scent of fear filtered through the room.

It was only 20 minutes later that the Doctor showed up.

Game on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every comment, every kudos, every click: Thank you. The response here has been immense and beautiful. I have always identified with the ABO universe because, as a trans man, I’ve always wanted to carry a child. My husband had been VERY supportive of that and I could never be more grateful for a person. In the ABO universe, nobody questions when a man carries a child, and I hope that others in my life treat me that way. I love you all to pieces. Thank you so much for tuning in to this finaly chapter of THIS SECTION of my Stucky ABO universe. There will be another section posted entitled “No Question.” Please don’t forget to check out my other fics!

It was the opposite of quiet here. Bucky had gotten Steve into his nest and was getting him as ready as possible. Steve was letting out high pitched and panicked whimpers and whines. EVERYTHING hurt, and being in the nest hadn't helped much. He was gripping the blankets of his nest hard, propped up by pillows at the moment. "Bucky...it hurts..." he gasped out, struggling to get control of himself. He knew he was frightening Bucky, and he felt horrible of it but...Steve was scared too. Bucky had knelt beside Steve in his nest. Yes, the alpha was scared, and he probably smelled of it. Things had been so complicated through this that it’d been impossible to enjoy the pregnancy in the way they should’ve. Bucky had been ready to kill anyone who looked at Steve, and now they were in Steve’s nest waiting for the doc. Bucky was fucking TERRIFIED, and every part of him was screaming to barricade the door and handle this himself...but he knew better than that. He knew the doctor was best qualified to keep Steve safe and healthy through this. Aside from that, Bucky would be in over his head with any complications with the pups. Bucky was taking a few deep breaths, absolutely tortured at the sights and sounds of Steve in pain."Stevie?" His voice was tight with fear. "I need you to hang in there for me. I need you to stay with me. I've got you, and the doc will be here to help so soon..."

"Not going anywhere" reassured Steve, trying not to cry out in his pain. "Not leaving you or the pups. I promise" He couldn't realistically make that promise. He could pray that it was the truth, but know more than that. As others had noted, stubbornness only got him so far.

A moment later, Bucky heard rushed footsteps in their bedroom, and then a soft call came from Bruce. “Alpha? Tony and I are here. Can we come up?” Bruce was tense and prepared for the worst. Such tiny pups...this probably wouldn't go well. But they weren't exactly going to give up.

Bucky looked to Steve, who nodded. Steve, like Bucky, knew this was necessary. The omega was gritting his teeth to stop from crying at this point, but his breathing was coming sharply. Bucky fumbled for an inhaler from the cabinet beside the nest, and pressed it to Steve’s lips. Steve took deep breaths, feeling his asthma ease. “Bucky?” he whispered “It’s going to be okay, yeah?”

The alpha nodded, and called “Come up, both of you.” He was WARRING with himself to not posture by the door and shout at them to go away. He restrained these instincts with all he had.

The footsteps were slower now as the two betas entered the closet and then went up the steps into the nest. Tony stayed in the doorway while Bruce slowly approached to check Steve’s heartbeat and breathing. He listened carefully, checked temperature, and palpated Steve's abdomen. The touch there genuinely made Bucky inches from attack, but the small fraction of him that was currently logical managed to stay in control. Steve too wanted to swat the doctor away. They'd found out that pain medication wasn't an option for Steve; his illnesses meant anything like that could damage him permanently.

It was a long, painful process. Steve’s body just wasn’t MADE for this, he was too small physically and had so many health problems that without Bruce and Bucky’s constant care these past months, he would’ve died. Steve did EVERYTHING in his power to not cry, to not scream. Sometimes he did better than others. He was now settled with Bucky behind him, his back against Bucky’s chest. Bucky pet his hair and let Steve squeeze his hand. He let Steve turn his head and sob. Bucky could feel his omega’s pain like a knife in the gut, and he wished he could take that agony onto himself. He wished he could take that pain away, but wishing didn’t matter much right now. Praying for healthy pups and his omega’s safety? Yeah, he’s doing that. "Stevie, y're doin' perfectly. We'll see 'em so soon, it'll be okay...I promise it'll be okay, yeah? You've got this. M' right here."

Bucky felt Steve's hand tighten on his, and dotted kisses all over his loves head, just begging God or whoever that everything would be as he said.

Steve physically slumped back very suddenly, and Bruce moved away carrying something. Steve whined and Bucky snarled “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THE PUP?” He would've darted forward if Steve wasn't rested against him. He really almost moved Steve (gently) aside and went running at Bruce. Tony stopped him.

The beta held up his hands reassuringly, kneeling a few feet away. “He’s drying him off, helping him breathe. Take it easy, Bucky.”

“Him?” Steve cringed as he felt another surge of pain. “Why...why isn’t he crying?” The omega's stomach lurched as he realized what that meant. The pup couldn't get enough air to cry, if he was getting any at all. "Please, why isn't he crying? BRUCE!" 

Bucky’s heart dropped and everything in the room seemed to still. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. The pup HAD to be okay...and if he wasn't? What about the other pup? What were they going to do? “B-Bruce?”

The silence seemed to go on for years. Steve’s heart was breaking and he turned his face into Bucky’s arm, shaking and sobbing. “No…” he gasped out. “Please no…” It wasn't just physical pain anymore. The emotional pain was worse; it seemed to go on forever, stamping out any happiness they'd had.

Bucky was still holding Steve, and bowed his head. They'd lost the first pup, hadn't they? How would Steve ever recover? For that matter, how would Bucky? It was going to be such an empty house. What were the odds the other pup would survive, now that this one was gone? 

And then...then…

The cry was a squalling, shrill wail that seemed to shatter the tension in the room. Bucky’s scent was abruptly joyful as he looked up and saw Bruce wrap a little wriggling baby into a soft cloth, and bring him back to Steve. Steve accepted the baby, blinking back pained and happy tears. “Oh my God…” he whispered. Part of him wanted to see Bucky’s reaction, but he couldn’t look away from their tiny baby. The first of two. “He’s perfect….look at him...” Steve felt every part of him light up with happiness, despite the cramps that were coming as his body prepared for the next baby. 

"10 fingers, 10 toes, and a big mouth like his dad!" Exclaimed Tony, who was beaming with joy. He was so grateful for Bruce, and he leaned over to kiss the other beta's cheek.

Bucky was watching the omega and their baby with so much love on his face; so much affection and caring. He knew that he would NEVER let anything happen to this family. He nosed at Steve's cheek, and extended a hand to touch the baby's soft fuzz of dark hair. "Hey handsome," he said softly. And they still had one more baby to meet!

“I can’t believe this. We’re parents, Bucky…” That was all Steve got out before the pain started again. It hurt worse than before, like he was being sawed in half. He worked so hard not to scream, not to beg...but it was too much. He managed to sob instead of scream."Bucky, make it stop...please, please...it hurts....

Bucky gently took the baby, cradling him in one arm while keeping his other wrapped around Steve’s chest. “Easy sweetheart” he said soothingly. “Easy, we’re so close. Hang in there.” God, he would do ANYTHING to find a way to make this easier on Steve.

Steve was drenched in sweat, and clearly in agony. Bruce was gently coaching him while Tony paced, struggling to contain a sense of desperate panic that the omega was in pain. Like Bucky, he wanted to HELP somehow. But he knew deep down he couldn’t.

This time things moved faster...and things went better. Steve was up on his elbows this time, watching as Bruce lifted a baby girl. Immediately, she was crying. Steve slumped back, eyes closed as he breathed a sigh of relief. Bruce returned with the other baby and passed her to Steve. Steve blinked down at the twin, with her soft gold hair and chubby cheeks, and then looked over at the other baby, and then up at Bucky. 

Bucky tried to force back tears...and failed.. He’d never been happier or more proud. “You did it Stevie.”

“We did it Bucky.”

“We did it. There's no doubt about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune into the next section to find out the babies’ names and about the first little bit of their life. We’re also going to follow Bucky and Steve’s discussion of a beta (or two) and do some chapters dedicated to Laura, Clint, Natasha, and Pepper!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tuning in!


End file.
